Little Instructor Lizzy
by mollycious
Summary: While searching for a suitable book to purchase and read to his sister, Fitzwilliam Darcy found himself being instructed by a lively young girl on how to make conversations with a stranger.
1. Little Instructor Lizzy

**Little Instructor Lizzy**

(Derbyshire, 1796)

Happy was the day when Fitzwilliam Darcy, a boy of twelve summers, finally became a brother to a lovely cherub. He was a bright and intelligent boy encouraged by his loving parents, and at a young age had already understood the implications of a confinement. And so, it was with great anticipation when he saw the midwife and doctors enter the great mansion of Pemberley, his home.

He did not rue missing the celebration of Christmas Eve when such a wonderful gift was finally promised to him – a little sister. A single glimpse could not satiate his curiosity and delight of holding the babe in his arms, so, with little deliberation, the usually proper young man sneaked into the nursery where his dear lovely cherub of a sister wriggled and yawned despite her seemingly asleep appearance.

"Georgiana" He whispered tenderly as he caressed her soft tiny arms. His heart was filled to the brim with pride and warmth of love for his sister when her tiny hands captured one of his fingers.

She was so tiny, so fragile, and so dear he had promised to protect her all his life. He would be a good brother, one that she could be proud of, one that she could seek out, one that she could always confide in. He would never let his sister spill even a single tear of sadness – this he vowed with intense earnestness and hope.

 **P &P**

It was with great reluctance, then, when his father asked for his company to go to Lambton, the town five miles from Pemberley, to acquire the things his mother thought necessary for the celebration of their daughter's first birthday. He would never understand how his mother would sometimes be whimsical, but it was more bewildering to see his very serious father acquiesce to these whims without so much a contest.

He had observed his parents' rare impulsivity and their usual debates, that he was at first afraid they hated each other. But, as he observed more, he was comforted and vastly happy to see that his parents, indeed, truly loved each other. Their activities and propensity to debate, though, remained a great mystery to him. At the very least, he was assured of their happiness of being together and hoped it would always remain the same. Pemberley would always be filled with warmth and love, and overflowing with happiness.

"Come, come, my boy." Mr. Darcy chuckled at his son's reluctance to enter the carriage. "You could buy your little sister a gift in town." He said, coaxing a smile from his son's usually serious mien. He was proud of his son, and was grateful to have a loving family to call his own. He was assured that his children would grow to be loving gentlemen and ladies, and he was very much excited to witness them all grown up, respected and loved by everyone they would meet.

"Papa, could I visit then to Mr. Wels's bookshop?" Fitzwilliam leaned with bright anticipation of his father's response.

"Of course, son, though I don't think your sister could read at this moment." He was amused to see his son fight the confusion in his expression.

"Oh, naturally father. It was my intention to read to her."

Mr. Darcy chuckled. "Very well then, son, but I'm afraid my errand... err business in town would take long, and I know how much you take time in finding a good book," here he saw his son blush and smile sheepishly, "is it acceptable if I leave you there while I complete my purchases and come fetch you later? I would not want to bore you with the lists your mother gave me."

Fitzwilliam then threw a grin at his father which was returned with a similar sheepish grin. "It is a very agreeable deal, father. Thank you."

"And maybe after, we could indulge ourselves with some of Mr. Pritchard's delicacies."

 **P &P**

The decisive young man, upon entering the book-filled shop, was suddenly overcome with difficulty. What book would his sister like, he had no idea. Would she enjoy adventures just as much as he enjoyed them? Or being a girl, would she prefer the fairy tales?

He scanned the titles of the tomes displayed on the shelves, starting from the topmost his eyes could reach, running his hands over the spines as he read them one by one, immediately skipping the ones he had read already, and the ones he had seen from their own library. He was on the third divider when he noticed the young child looking at him intently with her curious big brown eyes, her head favouring the left side, an open cheer on her expression. She simply watched him, undeterred by his awareness of her actions and his height, where she could barely reach his elbows; while he struggled not to squirm at her penetrating gaze. He wondered how long she had been there watching him.

Realizing that they had spent a full minute just watching each other, he decided to enquire assuming the little girl had no intention of talking. "May I help you, young miss?"

The little girl straightened herself and smiled wider at his inquiry. "Oh, no, that was wrong. You must start with a greeting first. That was how a conversation between strangers must start, I was taught."

Amused, Fitzwilliam only smiled and waited for the next breath of words from the young girl, which he predicted a lot were still in coming. She did not disappoint.

"Were you not taught of how to converse with strangers, sir? Then I must let you know, good sir, it would not do to repeat this mistake again. My mamma would have an attack of her nerves if she witnessed that. It will not be very kind for you, but I tell you," here she leaned in and beseeched him to crouch down till they were head to head, and soon he found his right ear whispered upon, "You will find my mamma's nervous attacks very funny, so maybe it will be amusing if she did witness it."

Just as suddenly, she straightened back and talked with great solemnity, a girl of five with too much spirit could contain, that her eyes would overflow with mirth. "Good sir, I must implore you to restart our conversation with the correct way of starting a conversation. Let us then forget everything we have said previously, and also this last statement of my speech." She then waved her hands as if she was meaning for him to stand, then she resumed her previous pose, just as when he had first noticed her. How did she think would he forget such an irregular conversation?

Mastering his amusement, he smiled and greeted the young missy with a bow, "Good morning young miss. May I help you?"

Her smile widened as if waiting for more words, then realizing there was none more to come, her smile suddenly faded and frown lines appeared between her brows. This gave him his own slight nervous attack, anticipating her remarks that would surely be laced with disappointment.

"Oh." She cried with exaggerated exasperation. "Instructing is hard, indeed. Now I understand how my mamma is so fruits tasted every day, and you must know good sir, my Mamma doesn't enjoy fruits that much." She then brushed off the invisible sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand. "You are very fortunate then that I LOVE fruits VERY much! You, sir needed more training, I could see. Come down sir, you are so very tall my neck hurts looking at you. We must sit or I will be forever looking up."

He had thought that he would feel offended; however, all he felt was the hilarity of his situation. And what he found vastly amusing was the way the young girl acted to know a lot when her vocabulary was clearly lacking, and her understanding was wanting. What would his father say when he saw him being instructed by a girl, and very much younger than himself, about conversing with strangers? Since his father had forewarned him of the length of time it would take to complete his tasks, he decided to indulge the young miss, and maybe, indulge himself with an entertaining instruction from the interesting girl and sat as was ordered. He wondered then if his father also found enjoyment on fulfilling his mother's wishes. If it was, then the mystery would be easily solved.

The young girl, oblivious of his thoughts, clicked her tongue. He wondered if he could also instruct her with proper manners. Nevertheless, he was her student for the day, and hoped that they would meet again soon, so he could be the instructor and she the student. He wondered if his sister would grow to be charming like this little instructor.

"This would not do, sir. You are still so very tall. I would need to stand." He started at this but was stopped. "You can just sit there." She patted the dusts off her skirts and tried to look as regal as the queen which she failed riotously. Hands clasped in front of her, her back straight, and chin up she spoke with the authority only a five-year-old could have, "Now, shall we begin our lesson, good sir. I entreat you to listen carefully that you may not err again." How such a young girl held so much confidence, and still be very charming and sweet, he could only wonder.

"Very well, Madame." He answered with controlled mirth as she looked at him.

Pleased that her student was paying attention she smiled, and thus began her lecture.

"As I said, you must start every conversation with a greeting. Then, as my mother instructed, for strangers, an exchange of name is necessary before a bow and curtsey, in this, I am sorry to say good sir," she paused to look at him shaking her head with slight disappointment, "you failed." She then started pacing in front of him, her eyes betraying her delight of instructing.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Madame."

"Well, well, you are forgiven. Now, shall we continue?" nodding seriously, she stopped pacing for a while, then faced him. "Now that you are known to each other, you must then share where you both hail from. Then, you must ask about the roads and the journey if you both came from a faraway place."

He wanted to ask about the distance, but found himself not wanting to interrupt the lecture.

Here she paced again. "But, if you came from the same place, you could go straight commenting about the weather. And after all the pleasant pastries..."

With a heavy breath, Fitzwilliam tried to calm the laugh he so wanted to let out. _There was the 'fruits tasted' and now 'pleasant pastries'?_

"...were delivered, you could then talk about things you wanted to know." She stopped and turned to him with a very pleased smile, "You could talk about whatever you wish. Do you have any questions?"

"Nothing comes to mind, Madame."

Here, she clicked her tongue again. He found the act endearing. What interesting thing must she found lacking once again?

With a curious look, one brow higher than the other she stated, "My dear Papa told me an earnest student should ask his instructor. Are you not a good student, good sir?"

He could no longer help himself and so he laughed outright confusing the young girl, although her eyes told him she also found the circumstances funny.

"No. No, Madame, I always ask my governess so I believe I have been a good student. I could only credit your clarity at delivering instructions that I have no questions as to your lecture." He was pleased to see her liveliness delivered with a jump and claps from his praise of her.

Then as if remembering herself, she poised and gave an adorable curtsey. "That was very generous of you good sir. I am only glad to impart to you what my Mamma had taught me. I hope I had been of assistance to you."

Feeling the threat of cramps in his legs, he asked for permission to stand which she gladly allowed. He watched her walk back to where he had first found her and posing in the same position, he smiled to himself, expecting another round of their failed conversations.

"Now, we must practice and see if you have truly understood me." She stated as stern as her sweet expression could. "You may now begin good sir." Her expectation of good results is clearly stated by her wide eager eyes. He wished that he would not disappoint her this time.

"Good morning..." but he was cut-off by a call of a gentleman.

"Oh, no, I beg your pardon, good sir. However, much as I anti... anti... wish to see your performance, I'm afraid we are about to leave. You hear it is my Papa calling out my name. Have a very good day, good sir." She clumsily curtseyed and ran off to her Papa, he assumed.

He could not help the smiles and chuckles that escaped him all throughout the time he stood in front of the bookshelf. His thoughts agreeably engaged of which an enjoyable conversation that a young girl could bestow. He could not wait to see his sister grow up, and he again wondered if at that age, her sister would be just as charming, just as lively, just as amusing, and just as instructive as the little instructor _Lizzy_.

 **P &P**

Mr. Darcy took good time in completing the errands his fascinating wife tasked him. He was expecting, then, to see his son entertaining himself with a book and with several others on the table where Mr. Wels usually let his patrons sit as they read his books. He was then surprised to see his son, not on the reading corner, but still standing in front of a bookshelf, lost in his thoughts with a very bright smile that had seemed permanently etched on his face. He even heard him chuckle, with no book at hand. So intrigued was he to know the cause of his son's peculiar behaviour, not that he found it displeasing, it was actually the contrary.

"Fitzwilliam" He called, twice actually as his son did not seem to hear him.

"Father!" the young man cheerfully called back, walking towards his father. "You're come already. Have you completed your purchases?" inquired he, still with the cheerful spirit.

"Indeed, I am. But I see you haven't found anything for yourself yet."

"Oh..." Fitzwilliam looked around the shop, then to the clock, and sheepishly shook his head – the smile never leaving his face. "I... ah... I think I already have a much better story to tell Georgiana." He said in a very excited bouncy manner that his father found so intriguingly delightful.

"And may I also have the honour of hearing the same story?"

"Certainly, father you must hear it." And it was with immense passion and zeal did Fitzwilliam share his encounter with Little Instructor Lizzy to his father.

If Mr. Darcy had not found it fit to start walking out of the bookshop, he believed they would have stayed there until his son had finished his fascinating story. Ah, maybe he'd forego having Mr. Pritchard's delicious pastries for the day – his son's smiles were just as sweet, or rather much sweeter.

He had never seen his son this animated before, and when he thought that he had seen him in his most animated he was proven wrong. For as soon as he had climbed out of the carriage, Fitzwilliam ran to the nursery and happily told his story to his dear lovely cherub sister and later to his mother who was very happy, indeed, to hear and see her usually serious son, be so lively. She even encouraged her son to write it on paper so that he can always dwell on it, and always have a reminder of the very good lesson this Lizzy had seen fit to impart to him.

Fitzwilliam, thinking it a very good idea, immediately asked permission to invade his mother's writing desk and there he wrote the story about Little Instructor Lizzy.

 **\- - _Fin_ \- -**

 **AN:**

 **I have always wanted to write a fanfiction where Mr. Darcy and Lizzy were kids, and I could not simply find the right words to write. I hope you enjoyed reading this story just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **I would appreciate any of your expressions of appreciation, and of course constructive criticisms, that I may be able to improve on my writing.**

 **Thank you!**

 **\- mollycious**


	2. Charmed

**AN: As I have told you already, my posting would not be sequential. I know I promised a different content, but my mind could not seem to let this go. I hope you could bear with me. As it is, I could no longer promise what the content would be next, for, you see, it seems Lizzy has a different opinion, equally as different in magnitude as Lady Catherine's.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Charming**

(Derbyshire, 1796)

Little Lizzy had been enjoying her month-long stay in Lambton for her Uncle Gardiner's wedding. That her stay was soon to end made her a bit melancholic that her father was beguiled to give her permission to walk around the garden, so long as she did not get past the gates. And soon she can be seen skipping through Lambton, that her dear Papa had not deemed it necessary to specify which gate he was talking about was not her fault.

For a month, Lambton had become a second Hertfordshire – her new Aunt Gardiner's neighbours were very kind and friendly to her, it was like she was walking through Meryton. She had learned a vast deal of things during her stay: conversing with strangers, catching husbands, and determining pretty laces; all taught to her by her dear, dear, mother and expounded by her aunt Phillips.

Although she would admit that leader John Lucas, the dreaded Captain Blackbeard of Meryton, had much better things to teach her. And she was proud to tell her dear Papa about the good sir to whom she had imparted her greater knowledge of conversing to strangers. Although she was loath to have missed their practice, because her Papa never had the best timing of things. She had then vowed to ask Captain Blackbeard about timing things better when they got home to Hertfordshire, (her mother seemed to also share her Papa's poor timings).

Yes, as soon as she had exited the carriage, she would run towards the glen and seek her much respected Captain. And when she had learned everything from him, maybe then, she would become their next pirate king. After all, she could cross over Mr. Goulding's fence faster than any of her playmates.

She had reached Mr. Pritchard's establishment and, she was, indeed, very much startled when the man himself called out to her.

"Mr. Pritchard, good sir! You surprised me!" and with a mischievous smile, she added, "You have no compassion for my poor nerves. Indeed, you always vex me so" in a most becoming imitation of her mother.

"I daresay, Lizzy, you continue to do that and you will grow always complaining of your poor nerves, just like your Mamma." Mr. Pritchard admonished her in a tenderly fashion; though it did not prevent Lizzy's big eyes from widening more with apprehension.

Lizzy, at such an early age of five, had a more astute observation, and with the help of her various teachers (neighbours, in fact, and of course her much respected Captain), she had earlier on learned that her mother was not the best example of an adult. (Her dear Papa had told her so.)

"Oh no Mr. Pritchard, do not jest so. I will become like Captain Drake, and travel the world. I would let you know, good Sir, that I am under training with leader John Lucas" here she leaned in a bit and cupped her lips as she whispered, "he is, you must keep it a secret, but John Lucas is the pirate Captain Blackbeard." She crossed her arms on her chest, glared at nothing, and nodded to herself.

"Do not worry, Mr. Pritchard, I will of course send you a letter through my future pirate bird to continue our friendship. After all, Papa told me that it is always good to remember friends. You would not forget me, would you, Mr. Pritchard?" and with a demanding glare and charming pout, she looked intently on the poor man, very red with his stifled laughter.

"Oh, surely, I would not forget my dear friend Captain Lizzy. In fact, I would like to invite you to my shop in honour of our friendship. Would you like some blueberry tarts, and perhaps some hot chocolate to warm you?" Mr. Pritchard placated the distraught young lady. He smilingly held out his hand, as she could not reach his elbow (as Mr. Pritchard was indeed a very tall man), and with eager smile she reached out to him, and skipped with him inside the shop.

Serving her with the promised blueberry tarts and a cup of rich hot chocolate near the fireplace, (as she was unquestionably cold to the touch) Mr. Pritchard soon left her company, and the empty chair was soon seated by Miss Pritchard. The eldest of the Pritchard's who favoured Lizzy very much, and abandoning propriety, would always be pinching the full plush cheeks of the dear child.

It was a good thing that Lizzy liked her, too, or she would have soon retaliated with a pinch of her own. Captain Blackbeard had taught her how to pinch, and what a great way to practice it with someone as plump as Miss Pritchard. She had wondered whether Miss Pritchard was as soft as she seemed.

"Here Miss Pritchard, you can have some of my blueberry tarts." She smiled as she pushed the plate in the middle of the table. "I would like to share some of my hot chocolate as well, but Mamma said it is most improper."

"'Tis alright Miss Lizzy. I only wanted to touch your cheeks. They are ever so soft, and very smooth, too, you know. If you could but stay here in Lambton a little longer." Miss Pritchard wistfully sighed as she caressed Lizzy's cheek, which made Lizzy purr like a cat in reaction, catching the attention of the two gentleman, obviously father and son, at the other table.

"Why Miss Pritchard, you look soft as well. You are more plump than I am, therefore you must be softer than me." asked Lizzy, as she recovered from the tenderness of Miss Pritchard.

"Not at all, Miss Lizzy, I assure you. Yours are much tender than mine." And to prove her point, she fondled more of Lizzy's cheek.

"Miss Pritchard, I find myself unable to drink my chocolate, and I would hate for it to go to waste. If you would not mind to pinch yourself for a while, while I drink my chocolate. Then, when I am done, you could pinch my cheeks again."

Upon hearing this, Miss Pritchard immediately withdrew her hand and embarrassedly kept it to her lap. "Forgive me, Miss Lizzy. I forget myself. You are just too charming to let go." To which Lizzy responded with a disbelieving look.

"Thank you Miss Pritchard, but you must know, my sister Lydia is much more charming. I am sorry that you are not able to meet her. You know, she is just born in Michaelmas and Papa said she is too tiny to travel." Here she clicked her tongue, obviously disappointed for Miss Pritchard. "I assure you, she is the most charming babe ever been born in England, as my Mamma always says. Truly, my sisters and I will always be hovering about her. She makes the loveliest of yawns, you know."

At this, they heard a scoff coming from the younger gentleman on the other table. Lizzy, not one to leave her curiosity hanging, looked at the two gentlemen. She was determined to know what prompted the awful sound so.

"Now, child." Rebuked the older man to his son.

"Why papa, it is obvious that Georgiana is the loveliest babe, and no one should make claims in the contrary. I am sure, she could not even hold a candle to Georgiana's charms." And he made another of that awful sound, Lizzy found so irritating she even forgot about her cooling chocolate.

Mr. Darcy was definitely surprised to watch his son act so out of character. But of course, it was only yesterday when he had been so animated after meeting a young miss, and now, he was indirectly questioning and challenging the claims of a child barely half his length.

"Yes, indeed, but a gentleman must not act so. Why, you must of course respect other's opinion, although you need not believe them word for word, but you must also consider the feelings of others. While I find your loyalty to your sister extremely wonderful, and I would be ever grateful should you continue to do so until the far off years, there are also other people who would be loyal to their own kin. Surely you could understand her delight in her own younger sister.

This, you must keep to your mind, Fitzwilliam, if you have nothing good to say, keep it to yourself. You would not want to be seen as a snob or someone who only spouts bitter words. That would definitely drive away the people from you, and you would not want to be seen as a man who had foul breath, for that would most likely how such a man would be thought of. Why? For no one would even have the courage to hear him speak so."

Lizzy found herself nodding through the argument of the older gentleman and unwittingly walked over to the edge of their table. She was not one to pass up an opportunity to learn, and she found his words very wise, indeed – very far from her Mamma's cries when she was vexed with her daughter.

This act of her did not go unnoticed by the two gentlemen, and the younger man was very much astounded to see his little instructor again. He was torn between feeling embarrassed by his earlier mistake to feeling entirely pleased to see the charming little girl from yesterday. He caught the eyes of his father pointedly looking at him, as if willing him to do something which he knew not what.

Lizzy at this point turned her head toward the younger gentleman and was surprised, if pleasantly she could not decide yet, for his claims to her darling sister Lydia has coloured her judgment of him. No one should question the charm of her sister. She makes the loveliest of yawns, you know. The good sir from yesterday was not so very good after all, and she made no qualms about expressing it aloud that the two gentlemen, and even Miss Pritchard gasped in shock.

Not realizing her blunder, Lizzy continued on. "Pardon me, good sir" here she bowed to the older gentleman, "sir," then she faced the young one intentionally leaving off the 'good' word. "I forgot my manners. Good morning, good sir, and to you, too, sir. I am Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire." She then made her clumsy curtsey and smiled her usual bright smile that was returned by both gentlemen, who had stood up anticipating an exchange of introductions. Miss Pritchard, not knowing what to do, left the three and went back to her duties on the other side of the counter table serving the newly arrived patrons.

Fitzwilliam, remembering his failures from the other day immediately replied, "Good morning, Madame, I am Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, and this is my father, Mr. George Darcy of Pemberley." He looked up at his father, and saw him sporting an amused look. He heard that familiar click of the tongue and sought the expression of the girl, trying to determine where he had gone wrong in his introductions.

Shaking her head, and exaggeratedly putting a hand on her forehead, Lizzy looked at Fitzwilliam, "Truly!" and she let out a rather loud sigh of disappointment. "There is much for you to learn, good sir." And as if realizing her mistake, her eyes bulged wide and upon recovery clicked her tongue once again.

Fitzwilliam, feeling half frustrated, half anxious, and half amused himself blurted out, "And what, pray tell me madam, is my error."

Lizzy gave him an incredulous look, making Mr. Darcy snort. This caught the attention of the young miss, which in turn gave him a mischievous smile. Then she returned her attention to the younger gentleman, who clearly needed much instruction. "Have you not been taught, _sir_ , that when doing the introductions, the eldest should always have the honour of doing the office, so my Mamma told me."

To which, Fitzwilliam only gasped in his error. "Forgive me, Miss Bennet."

To which Lizzy immediately corrected the young gentleman, again, "No, sir, I am not Miss Bennet, I am Miss Elizabeth, my older sister Jane is Miss Bennet. But I forgive you for I believe you have not met my sister. She is _very lovely,_ you know." She even leaned in to him, as if provoking him to retaliate.

Fitzwilliam was about to take the bait but his father gave him a pointed look so instead settled with, "Forgive me, Miss Elizabeth."

She smiled brightly and stated, "You can be good sometimes, after all, good sir."

Fitzwilliam was dubious at having his goodness be so easily discounted as a rarity, but her smile melted those thoughts away and had himself returning the same soft smile.

Remembering his lessons from yesterday, and was very eager to amend for his mistakes, he looked at his father, pleading to let them, her particularly, take their seats on their table. Mr. Darcy readily acquiesced, as he entertained himself with the show that was being played out in front of him, where his son was the hero, no less. Looking at the young miss, he wished that his dear Georgiana would grow up to be confident and as charming, or much more, as this Miss Elizabeth, but hoped she would not be as impertinent as she. Why, for all facts and what not, he was sure that this young girl is not even half the age of his son, and was already calling out people older than herself!

The two took up the whole of the conversation. They talked about the weather, as if it was the most interesting topic of all, then Fitzwilliam directed their conversation about journeys, the roads, then suddenly to the library and books a girl would likely to enjoy, then somehow came to the subject of her near departure from the neighbourhood. This subject seemed to have dampen the young man's spirits and only nodded at this information.

"I am positively excited to see my _charming_ sister Lydia, you know. She is absolutely the most charming babe in all of England." Of course, despite just having the discussion with his father, Fitzwilliam would not let this statement go unchallenged. This Lizzy had goaded him twice, of course he could not let things stand as they were.

"Then my sister Georgiana is the most charming cherub in the whole of the WORLD!" now, Mr. Darcy was a very reserved gentleman, and it was not altogether unnatural for all the patrons of Mr. Pritchard's pastry shop to look at the guffawing gentleman as if there was a freak show.

Mr. Pritchard even left his station to witness the event, then upon noticing Lizzy on their table just shook his head resignedly with a hint of pleasure on his lips. Lizzy could charm anyone on her way, it was an established fact.

"Oh, very well." Mr. Darcy tried to gather his remaining dignity, and restrained his mirth from escaping his throat.

He had observed that Miss Elizabeth's feathers had been ruffled at his son's statement and decided to placate her. "Shall we make a compromise?" the two children only looked up at him. _This was a very important matter and a compromise was not to be borne. Surely, only one babe could claim the title._ The thought resonating through their faces that made Mr. Darcy almost choke on his own laugh.

"Shall we say that they are both the most charming babe?" as if anticipating their rebuttals, Mr. Darcy immediately continued, "Shall we say that they are both charming babes? Of course, being a brother to Georgiana, Fitzwilliam would claim her the most charming, and just the same for you Miss Elizabeth, as a sister to Miss Lydia, you would definitely claim the same thing.

However, your claims could not be taken very seriously, why? Because you have the partial eyes of family. And if you ask other people, you would learn that they, too, would tell you that their own babe would be the most charming babe." Seeing two heads bobbed at his speech, Mr. Darcy then took a sip on his own cooled tea.

Then two little heads turned to each other and once again nodded as both comprehended the wisdom of the old man's words. Fitzwilliam was first to respond, "Forgive me Miss Lizzy…" quipping at his slip he quickly corrected himself. This slip, of course, was not lost to Mr. Darcy and he put two and two together straightaway, _Ah, so this is the Little Instructor Lizzy Fitzwilliam had been telling about. She is very interesting, indeed._

"Forgive me Miss Elizabeth, shall we concede then that both our sisters are charming in their own rights?"

Lizzy bobbed her head and conceded to the good sir's wise claims, she even reached out her hand to offer a handshake to seal their truce. Fitzwilliam was only too eager to accept the proffered hand, however, instead of shaking it as her intent, he bowed under it, just as gentlemen ought to do. This, Lizzy thought very gentlemanly. She had read and seen many gentlemen do the act, but never had she been the receiver of such gesture.

"Oh, my good sir, you are very charming as well. You would make a good prince! I daresay, if Captain Blackbeard were here, you would be our next conquest. Worry not, good sir, for when I am the leader of our pirate crew, I would come back and abduct you." She was so satisfied with her assessment, she nodded to herself smiling very charmingly as if she was speaking sweet words. "Indeed, sir, I must come back and abduct you. You must wait for me, then."

She hopped off her seat. "It was very nice meeting you good sirs. I beg you excuse me. I must get back to my father. I hope you have a good day, good sirs." She bobbed her curtsey. The gentlemen stood up at once and bid their own goodbyes to her and bowed.

Lizzy then left the shop, but not before finishing her tepid chocolate and going to Mr. Pritchard to thanking him for the goodness of his heart; in which Mr. Pritchard responded with his genuine welcome. Then she walked back to the Darcy's table and reminded Fitzwilliam of her promise to abduct him sometime when she became Captain Lizzy, to which Fitzwilliam beamed his most delightful smile. Then she curtseyed once again and ran regally out of the shop.

"She is very interesting, Fitzwilliam, your Little Lizzy." Mr. Darcy observed.

"Indeed, Papa. She is very interesting!" the smile on Fitzwilliam's lips never left his face.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you leave a review! I love reading your reviews!**


	3. The Missing Imp

**AN:**

 **I have moved this chapter, as you can see, it is no longer the second chapter. Please forgive me for the inconveniences, but I have already forewarned you of this story not coming sequentially. Please proceed to the second chapter for the new update.**

 **I hope you understand. Thank you!**

 **-Mollycious**

 **AN:**

 **Hello everyone! Because of the requests regarding a meeting between an old Lizzy and Darcy, I decided to put on snatches. I cannot promise though that they will be sequential.  
**

 **This is just another meeting after 5 years and is mostly in Mr. Bennet's point of view.**

 **I hope you enjoy this for the mean time. :)**

 **The Missing Imp**

 **(London, 1801)**

"Mr. Bennet! Oh, Mr. Bennet" Mrs. Bennet ran across the street to enter a bookshop, where she knew her husband frequents when in town. She, along with her three daughters and sister-in-law, was visiting a trinket shop. It was nearing Christmas and she wanted to adorn her little muses with trinkets that match their new dresses.

She was looking at an obsidian cross necklace with a ruby stone that seemed to hug the black cross and pictured her second eldest wearing it – it made a pretty picture, indeed. So she called for her ten-year old daughter to let the image come to life, only to find her imp of a daughter missing.

With frantic nerves she looked around the shop. There were Jane and Mary behaving, as good girls ought to be, with their aunt Gardiner looking at the lovely brooches on display, but her spirited Elizabeth was nowhere in sight. Oh, her Lizzy was a bright girl all right. Only she hoped that the mischievous child would learn to act like a good girl. Her four other daughters turned alright, and how Lizzy came to be was a deep mystery she had once dared to dig, and upon finding nothing, swore never to care anymore. _Oh, my nerves! Lizzy!_

She knew her daughter favoured her father's company more than she would have liked. Lizzy had been, after all, learning the ways of her father – reading too much books, and traipsing all over the country and finding amusement at everything. Thinking that maybe her daughter went with her father in the bookshop, she ran without notifying her company, all the way calling for her husband's name.

"Mr. Bennet!" she breathed heavily, heart pounding on her chest, mostly out of her nervousness rather than the exercise. She looked around the room, seeing the proprietor asked for her husband. The shopkeeper pointed in the direction of the Atlases, and there she found her husband, his nose buried in his book.

"Mr. Bennet! Oh, Mr. Bennet" Mrs. Bennet cried in a manner not at all proper in a room of books.

Mr. Bennet glanced at his wife, surprised and amused at her presence in a field which she openly declared she will never be fond of.

"My dear Mrs. Bennet is this perhaps a Christmas miracle of some sort? Or are you lost? The jewellery shop is right across the street." he said wryly.

Mrs. Bennet clutched at her heart, frantically looking everywhere in the shop in search of her absent child. How could she have missed the girl? She was wearing the brightest red cloak in all of England. "Oh, Mr. Bennet, Lizzy is missing!" the last she said in a moan, her nerves getting the better of her. She nearly fainted!

This news of course shocked Mr. Bennet, and all amusement faded away from his features. Even if he had caught his image in a mirror, gaping like a fish, he was sure he would not find it funny at all. He settled his wife on the nearby desk and dropped the book on her lap. Not wanting to lose any more time, he kissed his wife's temple and bolted out to the door. Every second counts when it comes to his little scamp of a daughter. It was a good thing her mother forced her to wear that bloody red cloak, with all the people bustling in Bond Street for their Christmas purchases.

Now, where would his Lizzy go? He should have known that trinkets did not attract her. He should have kept a good eye on her knowing her tendency to follow her curiosity. He should not have let the bookshop lure him in! _Oh Lizzy! You have no compassion for my poor nerves!_ He smirked at the idea of imitating his wife's oft voiced frustration. He would have chuckled at the thought, if only his little sprite was accompanying it with her full laugh.

He was nearing the intersection of Bond Street and Grosvenor Street when he noticed a young man frenetically walking, looking everywhere but forward.

Mr. Bennet would have supposed that the young man was in the same predicament as he, and would have found it all amusing, if not for his grave concern for his own daughter. Even the scandalous behaviour of a well-dressed lady who was shouting something rather incomprehensible was lost in him.

He saw the young man, agitated and clearly undecided on which direction to turn to. In his case, however, he allowed himself to follow his instincts and went to the direction where most foibles are sure to walk by (as per his observation) – to the Grosvenor Square. His daughter took after his nature, and so she must be there.

The young man must have noticed Mr. Bennet which prompted him on his direction, or he must have concluded the same thing. It was like a race on foot. There seemed to have been an unspoken competition between them, as both were determined to outpace one another. Of course, Mr. Bennet, though advanced in his five-and-thirty years, would not let the youth outdo him. Why, for all intents and purposes, he had this vague feeling that his Lizzy had caused some mischief, and this young man was the unfortunate victim. _Lizzy, what have you done now?_

Young man at the heel of the old man; the two paced around the square garden acting oblivious of the presence of the other. The search proved to be easy. Once Mr. Bennet caught the flash of red, he immediately set for it.

And there, at the clearing, he saw his imp of a daughter running after a ball, laughing with abandon. So carefree, so innocently bright – his heart swelled at the sight. There was his dear Lizzy, bravely scampering around the unfamiliar streets of London, playing with an unfamiliar little girl almost half her age, her thoughts only of their game. She will be the death of him. Oh, his precious, precious sprite.

"Papa!" she excitedly ran and waved, ball in hand, which he returned with an indulgent nod.

As if remembering something, she stopped on her tracks, and looked to her right. She waved the little girl to her side, "Come Georgiana, meet my papa."

And so the two girls ran toward the old man only to pause at the cry of another man, "Georgiana!"

 _Ah, so my little demon, indeed, caused some mischief._

Mr. Bennet saw his daughter flash a smile to the little girl, and then they both laughed. The young man jogged towards the girls, while Mr. Bennet stopped to amuse himself with the scene before him.

Before the young man caught up to the girls, he saw his Lizzy whisper something to the little girl, and as the two nodded, both ran away from the young man, prompting the poor youth to run after his charge.

Never in his lifetime did Mr. Bennet witness a young man, obviously a wealthy gentleman, openly run in the Grosvenor Square Garden no less, where most of the higher echelons of society reside. The apprehensive look on the young man gone, and was now replaced with mirth, no doubt feeling ridiculous for flaunting propriety in the eyes of the _ton._ They made a lively scene and Mr. Bennet enjoyed all of it.

He would have let the three run all day, but his wife must have been very distraught by now. Reluctantly, he joined the hunt and caught his sprite, while the youth took more steps before finally catching his own elf.

"That was very fun Papa. Let us have another round!" with doe-like eyes gleaming with playfulness, his Lizzy asked accompanied by a laughing call from her little accomplice, "Lizzy! One more time! Let's run one more time! William will be it!"

The sprite looked at Mr. Bennet filled with hope, and it broke his heart to deny his precious her request especially when her expressively bright eyes faded in disappointment.

"I'm sorry my sprite, your Mamma is very worried about you. I'm afraid if we don't get back now, her nerves will come in full attack. And we both don't like that, do we?" Mr. Bennet asked with a raised brow, mirroring the amusement on his daughter's face.

"Oh, very well" He put down his Lizzy, who shrugged in her disappointment pouting for a moment. "I will have to return Georgiana's ball. Come, papa." She held his hand and pulled him towards her playmate.

"Forgive me Georgiana, but my papa has come to collect me. Here," and she handed the ball back to the little girl, with a similarly disappointed look. "I thank you for playing with me, my friend." Here, she gave an almost graceful curtsey, if only she had left off the wink, but that was his Lizzy.

"I thank you for playing with me, too, my friend." And unsurprisingly, the little girl also curtsied and winked, although with a little more difficulty as both her eyes blinked exaggeratedly.

He heard his daughter click her tongue, an unladylike habit which seemed to affect his wife's nerves very much, a notion that she found something wanting in her apprentice's performance. This could get longer if he knew his daughter well, with her fastidious instructing habit. Just where had she learned such, he did not know.

"No, no Georgiana that is not how you curtsey. This is how you do it" And so she bobbed a curtsey and gave another wink. Mr. Bennet saw a sudden shifting in the young man's expression – from mirth to a dawning revelation (of what Mr. Bennet could only suppose).

The little girl copied his daughter's actions failingly. This would, indeed, take a long time. So, before he found his wife becoming hysterical in the bookshop, he reminded Lizzy of his purpose. Putting a hand on her head, "Lizzy, I'm afraid we need to go back now."

Hesitantly, and in a rather fast manner, Lizzy gave a brief reminder, "You must practice more, Georgiana. I am sure you would be able to do a proper curtsey. You watch yourself in front of a mirror as you curtsey until you think you've done it well. For now, my friend, I bid you adieu." She bobbed another of her 'proper curtsey' and kissed the little girl's cheek. Mr. Bennet could only wonder where his daughter picked up all these things.

Apprehensively, Mr. Bennet peeked at the young man's reaction, and inwardly breathed a sigh of relief as he saw an only amused look, though the young man seemed to be suppressing a laugh.

The imp faced the young man and bid the same adieu, although in a different manner, "And as to you, good sir, I bid you adieu." And she bobbed another 'proper curtsey' forgoing the kiss. The young man whimpered, nearly letting out a snort. He breathed in deeply and bid a good day, and bowed. The pairs bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways: The Bennet pair going back to Bond Street, while the younger pair stayed and played with the ball.

As they walked back, Mr. Bennet heard the comment of the young girl, "William! Do you think I have found my own Lizzy? Is she the same as your Little Instructor Lizzy?"

The young man laughed not before replying, "Yes, I believe she is one and the same, only much taller now. Would you like to share your own Lizzy story?"

 _How odd?_ Mr. Bennet thought about the exchange as he looked at his daughter but he ceased the thought immediately. With his little sprite, everything ceased to be odd. And so he drove his thoughts to how best diffuse his wife's effusions, and placate her nerves.

He soon found himself diverted with his daughter's story of her adventures with her new friend, about a dragon spewing water instead of fire, a ball tossed so high and rolling over to the square, and later forgot about coming up with plans. He'd just let Lizzy distract his wife, she did it best after all.


	4. Cosy Snowy Time with the Bennets

**AN: Hello!**

 **You must have thought I have dropped off the face of the earth already, I thought so, too. Kidding. For the meantime, let us see how the Bennets enjoy a snowy time. (yes I know it is off season, but that is the joy of fiction!) :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Whoa this is the first time I've tried pressing the horizontal line, amazing!)  
**

* * *

 **Cosy Snowy Time with the Bennet's**

 **(London, 1801)**

Snow was continuously falling down, blanketing everything on its path in white, leaving a quite indecisive blue or red Lizzy. It had been snowing relentlessly for the past few hours postponing the plans of the Bennet's to have a walk at the famous Hyde Park.

She had been the most persistent of this pursuit, leaving her parents nodding their acquisition exhaustingly – and now, all her perseverance would be for naught as the most villainous of all villains quashed her plans for the day. So there she was, glaring quite fiercely outside the snow, and at the same time feeling bereft of her much anticipated walk.

"Lizzy!" called her Mamma at the centre of the room, but the shrill voice was lost to Lizzy. "Lizzy!" came another of her Mamma's voice, still she wouldn't budge from her seat. Her eyes furiously glued to the shrubbery that had been completely covered with cold snow. Indeed, the snow was too cold to not permit her to do her favourite activity. It was simply too cold.

"Oh, Mary my dear, do fetch your sister for me before she tries my poor nerves." Mrs. Bennet looked to her third daughter who haven't took hold of her cup, and so she deemed free to do her bidding.

Mary, eager to have her Mamma's attention readily went to fetch her silently raging sister. "Lizzy,", she gently put her hands to her sister's arm and waited until her sister turned her eyes on her, "Mamma is calling for you. We are having hot cocoa. Come." She gently prodded her to rise from her quite uncomfortable sitting position. Lizzy had been resting her chin by the window, shoulders slumped, arms falling loosely by her side, and her bottom barely contained by the cushioned chair.

"I simply wish to walk." Came Lizzy's soft sad reply.

Mary looked at her sister with slight confusion. "And walk you shall. I simply told you we are having hot cocoa, and that Mamma is calling for you. I do not remember asking you to run."

"Mary, no. I wish to walk outside."

"But the snow is falling. Mamma said you will catch a cold if you walked outside in this weather."

"Don't you think the snow is cold?"

Again Mary looked at her sister with confusion. "As I said, Lizzy, it is cold."

"No Mary. You did not say the snow is cold, you only said that I will catch a cold if I were to walk outside in this weather."

"Oh, indeed that was what I said. Do get up now for I want to drink my hot cocoa still hot and not tepid."

"Of course Mary, would you still call your hot cocoa hot if it has gone cold?", Lizzy stood, regaining a bit of her good humour.

Mary looked at her sister with exasperation. Again, her sister Lizzy was playing with words. Though she was sometimes amused, she could not understand her sister's interest in such pursuits. It only made her mother's nerves excited.

"Lizzy, child, you can have your walk when the weather permits, for now, come and drink some hot cocoa." Mrs. Gardiner said as she poured the saddened little girl her cup of hot cocoa.

"Yes, aunt." Was Lizzy's soft reply as she took the dainty cup with both of her hands.

"Careful, Lizzy, that is hot." Mrs. Bennet warned.

"Yes, Mamma." And somehow Lizzy's mood began to change for the better as she sipped her hot cocoa, and nipped at the cocoa biscuits her aunt Gardiner had prepared. Adding to her silent amusement were the conversations of the adults about a certain dragon lady they had encountered the other day.

Now, Mrs. Bennet rarely took Lizzy's side, sure that she was the chief trouble-maker, but the other day, when the dragon lady accosted her, Mrs. Bennet charged towards them, hiding Lizzy behind her skirts, and facing the furious noble-looking (ostentatious) lady with equal measure of hostility.

"Indeed Maddie, that is no way a great lady, such as her claims, would act that way with a child in public. I thought them much above reproach. But no, she dared manhandle my Lizzy – impish as my daughter may be, still I would never dare hit any of my daughters. Being of high birth does not give her a right to spank a child not even her own for that matter, if that old cuckoo even had a child of her own." And she let out a scoff.

Mr. Bennet ought to have checked his wife's choice of words, but hearing her defend Lizzy, even calling her impish, and much more to his surprise standing against a well-respected lady, was a very rare scenario and one he would not miss for the world.

"No!", Mrs. Bennet continued, "What she did is entirely wrong."

"True." Mrs. Gardiner added nodding once as she contemplated what had happened.

"Why, mamma? What did she do?" Lydia asked from her perch beside her mother. Apparently, the young ones have ears, and curious as to the ordeal their spirited sister had faced.

"Oh, why Lydia? She hit your sister at the backside of her head!" cried Mrs. Bennet caressing the back of Lydia's head, as if to point exactly where her Lizzy had been hit.

"Did it hurt, Lizzy?", asked Kitty looking up at her sister.

"No, Kitty, I daresay Captain Blackbeard's pinch stings more." This answer caught the attention of the matriarch and the patriarch and looked over at Lizzy with apprehensive looks.

"Why had I not heard of this?" cried Mrs. Bennet once again. "Lizzy, tell me, when did John Lucas pinch you?"

"Mamma, it is nothing, I tell you. It was only a game. We all pinch each other." Defended Lizzy, but she could tell from her father's look that he was not appeased, and so was her mother.

"Truly Mamma." Answered Kitty. "We are in fact being trained how to pinch by Captain Blackbeard. You must be pleased to know that according to everyone in the pirate crew that Mary had the most stinging pinch." Mary seemed to demur with the praise, while all her sisters nodded in accordance to Kitty's praise.

"Oh, yes Mamma!" added Lydia. "You should have seen Peter Goulding's arm - it was Mary's mark."

Mrs. Bennet's eyes went as wide as saucers at this new information. Mrs. Goulding had been lamenting over the bruise in her son's arm, and so great was her sympathy that Mrs. Bennet even promised to berate whoever injured the poor boy. "Mr. Bennet! You see what becomes of your children when you let them play with those neighbourhood children? Your daughters are all becoming hoydens."

Mr. Bennet only looked amused with this pronouncement.

"Mamma, it was only a game, and besides, Peter Goulding also left a mark on Jane's arm." Lizzy defended once again, although feeling that she should have left the information about Jane's bruise when she caught her sister's pleading eyes.

"And here we thought there was some inexplicable phenomenon in the country that preyed on children." Mr. Bennet shook his head.

"I am obviously put out with you girls. Oh, my nerves. Remind me of that again Lizzy when we come back to Longbourn. I should like to have a talk with that impertinent boy. He dared pinch my lovely Jane. Oh my nerves. It makes me remember of that cuckoo old lady."

Jane immediately stood from her seat and took her Mamma's cup and held it to her. "Here, Mamma, have a drink. Please, don't scold Peter anymore, we were only playing games. Mr. Lucas only wanted us to know how best to defend ourselves."

"Indeed Mamma." Cried the four other girls, while the three other adults were barely resisting the urge to laugh at the picture of Mrs. Bennet being coaxed by her five chicks.

Mrs. Bennet harrumphed at the idea at first, and after sipping her hot cocoa looked at her Mary and winked at her dear child. "Well, Mary, in that case I have to commend you for defending your sister. You did right by your family." And gave her another wink, which reminded Mr. Bennet of how Lizzy had winked as part of her 'proper' curtsey. He now had a vague suspicion as to whom his imp daughter had acquired all her impertinent mannerisms – where, from her equally impertinent mother, where else?

"Oh, but girls, you must not play with them anymore, if those were your games. Especially you, Jane. You are almost a lady, and a lady ought not to scamper about pinching anybody."

"Yes, Mamma." But only Jane and Mary heeded their Mamma's words.

Mr. Bennet caught the looks the other three of his girls shared with each other and knew that they would very well escape their mother's eyes, especially his Lizzy. When had she ever followed any of their commands? She always found holes from which she would justify herself!

Well, those were only games, and even he and his sister played games of the kind when they were children themselves. Not to mention, he was in agreement of Young Lucas's teaching his daughters self-defence. Although, he would have preferred if he had taught them how to punch and kick, and not merely pinch. He guessed he might as well join in on the fun. Who knows when his girls would need such knowledge? He sincerely hoped such time would never come.

He caught Lizzy's eyes and gave her a wink of his own that made the girl smile brightly. At least his sprite had recovered from her ill-humour. Ah, he must also remind himself to buy that talking parrot that had caused all those interactions with that, what had his wife called it, ah yes, the cuckoo old lady. And he let out a chuckle at the name. His wife was simply unique.

As he turned back to his in-laws, he saw how the couple shared a look before his brother gently caressed his wife's stomach and noticed a slight bump. He felt as if he was looking at something private and immediately averted his eyes. They were sure to have a merry Christmas this year, especially with such a Christmas gift. Maybe he should try another go with his wife, and have a merry news themselves. Maybe the good Lord would give him the desires of his heart this Christmas.

And at that moment Mrs. Bennet looked at him. She almost choked on her drink and blushed furiously before giving him an equally sly smile of hers. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were sure to have a merry evening, long before Christmas, even.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, and sorry for not posting the scene regarding the dragon lady. I couldn't just get it right and so is still under build-up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review! They never fail to make me smile. (My friend even told me I looked like an idiot floating with my own cloud.)**

 **This question is maybe off season, but do you think Mr. Bennet would have the desires of his heart for Christmas?**

 **Tell me what you guys think.**

 **Thank you very much.**

 **-molly**


	5. The Wayward Ball

**AN: Thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate them. And thank you 42isIndeedTheAnswer for your suggestion :)**

 **Here is the meeting of Lizzy and Georgiana. I hope you enjoy.**

 **The Wayward Ball**

(London, 1801)

Golds, silvers, gemstones – they were everywhere. Too many trinkets everywhere, Lizzy was sure she would go blind. She longed to go to her father. How was he able to escape her mother and go to the bookstore without extracting her, too? He must know that she was not as interested with trinkets as she was with written words. She only just went with them to the jewellery shop wearing the newly made bloody red cloak because her Mamma has promised to buy her most awaited pirate bird if she did so.

But here she was, in a shop full of trinkets that look all the same, albeit with different colours. True, they look lovely, but not as lovely and as colourful as the stories she could have been reading by now if her dear (but not so dear right now for she was still smarting from being left) Papa thought better of taking her along with him.

She looked around her and noticed her sisters looking at some brooches along with their Aunt Gardiner. Aunt Gardiner was an elegant lady with exquisite taste, her favourite uncle, indeed, married the most delightful lady in England. Then she looked at her Mamma, who was busy looking at some necklaces, she knew her Mamma to be the most exquisite lady (indeed, all of Meryton claims her to be the handsomest lady in Hertfordshire), and she would have been elegant, too, if she could only refrain from relaying how poor her nerves were. But, she loves her all the same.

Now, if she could just get the right timing to excuse herself, and go to the bookshop – after all those trainings of perfect timing from Captain Blackbeard, she knew she could get off easily. Now, to wait until her Mamma was so distracted she would wish her away.

She regally walked towards her mother and stayed by her side quietly, as she studiously observed her mother's every action. Quietly, quietly, she followed Mrs. Bennet's every move, and when she saw her mother's eyes fixed on a sapphire bird-stone clipped on a silver necklace, Lizzy knew it was the right moment to proceed with her plan.

"Oh my, don't you think that would suit Jane?" Mrs. Bennet gleefully stated, her fingers pointing at the necklace through the glass.

"Indeed, Mamma. The colour suits Jane's eyes quite well."

"True, true. Oh, how lovely." Then Mrs. Bennet called for the attention of the proprietor and asked about the trinket.

"Shall I call for Jane, so you could see if it looks good on her?" offered Lizzy.

"Tosh. Of course it would look good on Jane. Everything looks good on Jane, she is a lovely girl." Mrs. Bennet brushed off as she traced her fingers on the silver.

"But Mamma, you would of course like to purchase the best for her." This seemed to have an effect on Mrs. Bennet and she paused, her eyes looking from the necklace to Jane.

"Madame, is your Jane the lovely girl in the robin's egg blue cloak?" the proprietor asked, her gleaming eyes fixed on Jane. Without waiting for a response, she continued. "She is a beautiful creature, and I'm sure that bluebird would suit her just fine." Then looking at Lizzy with a smile, she continued, "You could try it on her."

"Very well, Lizzy. Call your sister here." Mrs. Bennet sighed, still looking between Jane and the necklace.

Now for that much awaited permission, "Can I also look for something interesting?"

Wait for it, "Do as you like Miss Lizzy, just get out of the shopkeeper's way."

And there was Lizzy's sweet success. Captain Blackbeard certainly was the best teacher for perfect timing.

Of course, there was nothing more Lizzy could do but obey her mother's words – call for Jane, and do as she liked as long as she was out of the shopkeeper's way. And where better to not disturb them but the place out of their sight?

So, as demure as she can be, she walked out of the shop so as not to get anyone's attention – to not disturb the shopkeeper.

And she was finally out of the shop! Oops, better close the door carefully – so as not to disturb the shopkeeper. And finally, she could pursue something more interesting.

Looking around, there certainly were a lot of interesting things down the busy Bond Street. She saw a couple enter the dressmaker's shop, from where her blood red cloak was made, she was sure they would regret going over there. She still refuses to believe herself wearing such a bright coloured cape, she was sure she would be seen everywhere she went. Oh well, if it meant she could have her pirate bird. She was only sorry for the lady who had just entered the shop – she would surely be disappointed.

Suddenly, a ball came flying down her path, hitting her skirt. She caught it before it could cause any accidents, especially when there were a lot of people walking down the street. It was a small soft rose-coloured ball just enough to fill her hand, with a mark that says 'Georgiana' in an artistic way. The owner must be upset for losing such a fine ball.

She searched for any signs that could lead her to the ball's owner, tracing the path from which she observed the ball has come from. Ultimately, she was lead to the dreadful dressmaker's shop, and she loathed to get inside such a shop where the Modiste had no care for the feelings of her customers. She would just have to wait until someone came out looking for the ball. Surely the owner would come looking for it – it was such a fine ball.

Lizzy did not have to wait long.

A little girl, followed by an overly-accessorized huge lady, came out of the shop obviously distressed. The poor girl did not know where to look first as she started in different directions. When the huge lady caught up with her, she did not hesitate clawing the poor girl's little arm, then dragging her away from the entrance of the shop started berating the astonished child. The huge lady's voice was just as huge carrying over the street, and Lizzy could make out her every scathing remarks even with a three shop distance - some of her words were diverting and baffling at the same time. Some of her remarks impressed on Lizzy.

"Stop acting like a child, Georgiana Darcy!" she heard. _What a preposterous demand!_

Lizzy could not be sure if the poor girl was breathing still, for she was stock-still and her eyes wide with fear looking back at the dragon lady. Naturally, as a member of Captain Blackbeard's crew, she could not let such an injustice go on. Why must a child not act like a child, when she was obviously still a child? The dragon lady was definitely ridiculous. Lizzy wanted to tell off the lady to act as a lady herself for she was indubitably not doing her office some justice (if only she was not so large). Must she berate a child in public?

With purpose and not a little bravery, Lizzy swallowed her anxiety, and charged towards the scene.

It seemed that they had not noticed her appearance and the dragon lady continued her reproaches, spewing forth her biting words along with her acidic saliva. "How many times must I tell you to keep still so that your brother and Anne can have a peaceful courtship? Must you ruin everything your mother and I have planned?

Your mother, bless her soul, would be humiliated to see you playing around like some silly urchin. Look at you…you, filthy child. Oh, I swear, when my Anne becomes Mistress of Pemberley, I would make sure to send you off to school. Don't you cry on me, stop acting like a child Georgiana! Act your age, would you!"

She certainly was ridiculous, not to mention the absurdity of her demands. What does she really want?! At least Lizzy had found the owner of the ball, and hoped that she could save her from the obviously painful clutch of the dragon lady.

"Pardon my intrusion, but is this your ball?" Lizzy gingerly offered the ball to the young girl refusing to look at the dragon lady, and gratefully stopping the dragon lady from her barbs and removed her tight grip from those reddening arm (Lizzy could only imagine for it was covered with a wool overcoat), giving both the girls time to wipe their sprayed faces. She gave a small smile which she hoped had uplifted the little girl's spirit even a little.

"Now, wipe off your face Georgiana, your brother would definitely hate to see you like that. I am sure he would be angry at you. Stop acting foolish, a Darcy, and definitely a Fitzwilliam does not a silly make. Let us come back now. And you," the dragon lady gravely scrutinized Lizzy, her scrunched up nose pointing high, "get out of our way. Urchins like you must associate with their own kind."

Lizzy almost bristled with that comment, but she knew that acting up on her ire in public was beneath her, and would not fall on level with such a callous woman. So, she controlled her rage and instead flashed up a sweet smile which seemed to affront the huge lady.

The dragon lady started and was about to say something when a liveried footman carrying boxes over boxes (Lizzy doubted if he could see where he was going) passed them, knocking off the poor little girl sending her ball rolling away from them. The poor little girl ran after her ball in such distress leaving the dragon lady infuriated. Lizzy thought it best to run after the girl and help her catch her wayward ball, but before she did that, she needed to show the dragon lady the proper leave-taking. And so, with poise as regal as the queen's, she made her curtsey and flashed a saucy wink then ran away, leaving the dragon lady yelling for her footmen.

Initially, Lizzy thought she had lost the girl, however, thankfully, the public seemed to think the little girl an urchin and so were rather taking care not to touch her, clearing the path for her making her an easy sight. Unfortunately, the girl lost her balance and tripped. Lizzy was then torn between helping the girl up or running after the ball. Thinking that the girl would suffer more were she to lose her ball (she seemed rather attached to the ball), she decided to fetch the ball first.

Retrieving the wayward ball, she went back to the crying girl who looked so lost and in grief, and yes, a little dusty.

"Hello!" she hoped she could at least make her smile. "I believe this is your ball."

The little girl gingerly reached for her ball, still tearfully looking down.

"I am Lizzy." She introduced herself and offered her hand.

"Thank you." The poor girl could not stop her sobs.

"And you are?" Lizzy gently probed the young girl.

"My name is Georgiana Darcy." The little girl said while wiping away her tears with her rather dusty hands drawing some mud lines along her pale cheeks.

Lizzy could not but help offering her own services. For all she knew, this young girl could be one of her sisters, and she would hate to see them in such a state. Though, unlike her brother, she would not be angry at them, definitely not. "Here let me." Without much ado, she started wiping off the dirt from Georgiana's cheeks with her own handkerchief.

"I am sorry."

"It's alright. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Do you think my brother would get mad at me?"

"Indeed not. You have done nothing wrong. Do not believe the dragon lady, she obviously does not know what she's talking about. There, you are now clean, and very pretty, too." Looking at Georgiana more reminds Lizzy of her own sister Jane, they share the same colouring, with their blonde locks and clear blue eyes – only that Georgiana's were currently red rimmed.

It took a little more of gentle sweet nothings until Georgiana was able to compose herself and offer a smile and a sweet "thank you"

Being subjected to such a charming picture, Lizzy thought it a great idea to have the girl laughing. Without preamble, she held Georgiana's free hand and they ran to where she believed they would find many interesting pursuits. They followed the trail where many amusing and intriguing people walked on.

After much running and panting, the two girls found themselves in the Grosvenor Square Park. Having caught her breath, Lizzy swiftly grabbed the ball and ran away from her companion. At first, Georgiana was confused, but with such a spirited call from Lizzy, she soon found herself playing catch with the girl in the red cloak with a rose coloured ball.

If she had not been disillusioned by her Aunt Catherine from her dreamy notions of fairies and sprites, she would have believed that her current playmate was a sprite. She was so cheerful, so radiant, so spirited, even more lively than her brother, William. She wished she could be her sister, she blurted it aloud, eliciting a gratified laugh from Lizzy.

"Then let me be your sister. I have four others, one more hardly makes a difference." Lizzy replied charmingly that made Georgiana ecstatic, she forgot about catching the ball instead she caught Lizzy off-guard and gave her a crushing hug.

"I think I love you already!" with such an innocent confession from the dear girl, Lizzy hugged her new sister tighter.

"Oh no, my ball!" if from before, Georgiana would cry losing her ball, now, she could hardly stop herself from laughing, and Lizzy was proven right, having the little girl laugh made a brilliant picture.

"I'll go get it." She offered as she ran after the wayward ball that seemed to always be escaping its owner.

And the two girls made a most inviting scene captivating many audiences, drawing from them many smiles. It was not every day that they could witness such carefree abandon, and hoped that they shall witness such a scene many more times in the future.


	6. The Parrot and The Dragon

**AN: And here is the clash! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Parrot and The Dragon**

(London, 1801)

Father and daughter were leisurely walking towards the direction of Bond Street coming from Grosvenor Square. The previous trouble Mr. Bennet went through was already forgotten by the animated story of his little imp. He was very glad to have found his sprite. He would not know what he would do if she was forever lost to him. Finding her was like a rain after a long terrible drought.

Lizzy was regaling him with the story about the ball that was thrown in her direction upon leaving the shop. Curious, she went on to the direction from where, she thought, the ball came from. Then she deduced from the scenario playing in front of her, that the little girl being scolded by an overly-dressed matron about acting like a child playing with balls in the public streets of London.

"Why is she being scolded about acting like a child, Papa? Georgiana is obviously just a child, why? She is not even six!" Mr. Bennet chuckled at the incredulous look of his daughter.

She was right, of course. Why should one scold a child for acting like a child? The little girl was just a child! She was not even six!

"Papa!" Lizzy hissed, offended at his finding amusement in her friend's plight.

"Yes. Yes, my dear. I understand your distress, but do not mind the ridiculousness of the higher class. You know they always think about appearances." Mr. Bennet looked straight at his daughter; wiggling his raised brow in the process, eliciting a small laugh from Lizzy.

"Indeed Papa. How they could give up fun for appearances I would never understand, and I surely would not want to understand."

"And may I ask why?" asked Mr. Bennet. Curious as to his daughter's cryptic remark.

"Why Papa, I thought you the cleverest man!" to this Mr. Bennet held his heart in mock indignation causing Lizzy to laugh all the more.

"Really, my love, I am indubitably curious."

"If I tell you, shall you buy me a pirate bird, then?"

"If I am pleased with your answer, we shall see."

To this Lizzy pouted and sighed, with slumped shoulders she walked ahead of her dear Papa, stopped and looked at him with all seriousness that gave Mr. Bennet a pause. "Because, Papa, I believe that when the time came for me to understand such notions, that would mean that I, too, would have to forsake my fun for society's sake."

Indeed, Mr. Bennet's little imp was already growing up. In this he almost regretted his daughter's intellect. She clearly understood the absurdities of society more than she would care to admit.

Then she leaned to her father, cupped her mouth with her little hands and shared her most notorious secret. "And you know, dearest Papa, that a pirate is a free spirited being. We don't care about the laws! We are outlaws!"

Mr. Bennet crouched down to his imp's height "And where, pray tell me, pirate Lizzy, have you learned such an idea about pirates?" at least Lizzy was still a child - was still his child, and will always be his child. He would not dwell upon things that were still yet to come.

He, for one, would not easily relinquish his daughters to any stranger, may they be Lords or _pirates_. The idea of his Lizzy being away was not a welcome one – no, no pirate for his Lizzy whatever she says, or he could easily just join into her pirate crew – ah, he noticed he was wandering, and so he easily redirected his thoughts to their current discussion.

"From Captain Blackbeard, of course."

"Of course!"

"Now, Papa. Shall we search for my pirate bird, now?"

"Hmm…" Mr. Bennet assumed a thinking pose as he looked teasingly to his daughter who was obviously trying very hard to look as doe-like as she could to garner his compassion. "I will think about it, Lizzy. First, we must get back to your mother, she was very distressed at your disappearance."

Then he remembered how worried his wife was with all those nerves she got, she could only slump and whimper, she could barely let out a shriek. His wife was utterly distraught.

"Why have you gone out by yourself?"

"I'm sorry Papa. I did seek for Mamma's permission and she did tell me to do as I like as long as I stay out of the shopkeeper's way. I did not mean to upset her. You see, I did as she told me, I stayed out of the shopkeeper's way." Fists clenched in her own distress she looked down penitently.

Mr. Bennet sighed, exasperated and at the same time amused. In cases such as this, he regretted his daughter's wit. "My dear, we are not in familiar grounds, such as Hertfordshire. You could've easily been lost to us, and that would cause us a heartbreak."

Lizzy stifled a sob, and with a clear voice belying her distress stated her regrets and promised to never wander again without telling them her destination.

"Come, come, my little sprite. Shall we raise your Mamma's spirits and ease her nerves?" he offered his dearest daughter his hand and his most compassionate smile.

Being in the same nature, father and daughter easily gained their spirits and resumed walking leisurely, laughing at anything they both deemed amusing.

However, when they passed by a lady of noble bearing, Lizzy queried her father. "Papa, if they are so concerned about appearances, then why was the dragon lady scolding Georgiana in front of the public? Surely, such things should be dealt privately?"

"Well, my dear, let us just say people have their own eccentricities. Was she the dragon lady?" Mr. Bennet nodded his head to the direction of the lady they just passed by.

"No, Papa. She was much better looking than the dragon lady. I daresay the dragon lady looks like the step-mother of Cendrillon. She's got the sourest face, and a very commanding voice. I was almost, and I assure you just almost…" here she gestured her index and thumb fingers to show just how little 'almost' was, it was _almost_ imperceptible. "…scared of her. She was a huge lady, even larger than Mr. Hill of Longbourn."

"Indeed?" there was almost, _almost_ , nothing that could scare his little sprite. Now he understood why Lizzy did not outright call the lady a monster – because she was just _almost_ scared of her! And Mr. Bennet let out a laugh.

"Papa!" Lizzy chided.

"Forgive me my sprite. I think I would like to see this dragon lady to see why she 'almost' scared the brave pirate Lizzy." Lizzy just glared at nothing in particular and pouted, obviously offended.

"Do not be upset, my dear. I was merely teasing you. I know the brave pirate Lizzy always rises to the challenge." He said coaxingly to calm his daughter's ruffled feathers.

When they were almost to the bookstore where Mr. Bennet left his wife, a servant hanged a caged colourful bird near the entrance that got Lizzy's attention, but not before she remarked "Of course Papa, I would not let anything intimidate me. I will be the next Captain Lizzy, and the next step to becoming one…" her bright hopeful eyes fixed on the bird, exclaimed wistfully, "is to have a pirate bird!"

Smilingly, Mr. Bennet stopped walking, tugging Lizzy with him then walked back to the direction of the bird. "That, my love, is called a parrot, and if I am not mistaken about its type, I believe it is a lorikeet."

Lizzy could not help but glow much brighter in her delight as she whisperingly echoed her father, "A parrot, a lorikeet."

"You could stay here while I inquire inside, is that agreeable?" to which Lizzy could only nod vigorously, her eyes transfixed to the bird.

"Good day to you, I am" here she whispered, "pirate Lizzy", then back to her normal voice, "Miss Elizabeth Bennet come from Hertfordshire." Curtsying to the seemingly uneasy parrot.

"Good day! Good day!" the parrot started chirping incessantly and Lizzy was enthralled at the idea of a talking bird, she could hardly speak. She had read many a book about birds from her father's library, never had she read about such astonishing creature, and she believed neither had Captain Blackbeard.

"You are so colourful!"

And the bird echoed, "Colourful! Colourful!"

"Amazing. How can you talk?" eyes wide with fascination, Lizzy slipped her index finger in the cage, hoping to touch the bird, and she did, but not for very long. The bird must have been hungry, because it suddenly bit Lizzy's finger, making the poor finger hastily retreat.

"Bad parrot." She said, although she was clearly amused as she laughed, even more when the bird repeatedly copied her words.

However, her amusement was not to last long when unexpectedly, the dragon lady appeared before her, spouting colourful words in her direction.

"You, urchin!" the dragon lady said, where the parrot replied back, "You, urchin!"

"Insolent girl!", and the same thing happened affronting the dragon lady even more.

"How dare you copy me!", let us just say that every word uttered by the dragon lady was thrown back at her by the parrot.

"Impudent girl!"

"You, disrespectful girl!"

"I demand your silence!"

"Mouthy girl!"

The dragon lady could barely form a coherent statement because the parrot kept interrupting her. Infuriated she charged towards Lizzy and exclaimed, "This is not to be borne!" before spanking her in the head. Lizzy was so shocked she fell to her knees, bonnet askew. It was exactly at this moment when Mrs. Bennet, along with Mrs. Gardiner, Jane and Mary stepped out of the book shop.

The bright red cloak worn by the girl being harassed was not missed by their party, and Mrs. Bennet, with the flare of a raging Toro rushed to her daughter's side. Her nose flaring in anger, not to mention the foggy breath caused by the cold weather made her the picture of a fuming mother bear.

"How dare you hurt my daughter!" bellowed Mrs. Bennet, a voice the Meryton townsfolk would not have recognized.

Surprisingly, the parrot had stopped copying people at this point, rather was crowing "A fight!" repeatedly.

"I see. The apple, certainly, does not fall far from the tree." The dragon lady scoffed holding her head high.

"Where do you think does an apple come from? A vine?" Mrs. Bennet scoffed as well.

The dragon lady was very much affronted. "This is not to be borne! You, young woman, clearly do not know your place in society."

It was only at this moment that Mr. Bennet noted the commotion outside. He had been lead at the back of the shop, where he was able to ask the bird's owner where he could acquire one. He was confounded, to be sure, _almost_ enough to render him witless.

"What care I for your society?" Mrs. Bennet spat back.

"You headstrong, impertinent woman!" shrieked the old lady. "Your daughter is as impudent as you are! No wonder she is foolish."

"Then thank God she is not as foolish as you!" this remark made the audiences snigger which mortified and incensed the dragon lady even more.

The parrot clearly picked up wonderful words for it repeatedly said "Foolish!"

Mr. Bennet immediately sprang into action shielding his family from the sight of the ridiculous woman. Then he gently dragged them away from the scene, but not before throwing a glare at the absurd woman. "Come my love. Ignore her."

"But she spanked my daughter!"

Hearing this, Mr. Bennet threw another glare and spat a remark for all to hear, "Indeed? Then let us let her be. She must have lost her screws. Come now, my love."

Thankfully, Mrs. Gardiner have already called for their carriage, to where Mr. Bennet lead his still furious wife and a rather amused Lizzy. Mr. Bennet, before climbing on the carriage, gave a mocking bow to the incensed lady.

The dragon lady stood smugly looking at the retreating family –until Mr. Bennet bid his adieu.

"Good day, mad woman."

Which the parrot thought it amusing to copy several times, "Good day, mad woman! Mad woman! Mad woman!" to which some of the audience laughed out loud, while some thought it wise to be on their way lest they attract the attention of the _mad woman_.

Fortunately for the parrot, the dragon lady was not able to spew fire, or glare daggers, or it would have met its bitter end before its owner could have brought it inside for safety.

And this event, dear readers, would have been the cause why the dragon lady would no longer frequent the town, and why Mrs. Bennet would much prefer the country, except, of course, the shops and the public places London has to offer.

* * *

 **Please forgive me for my rather limited vocabulary for colourful words.**

 **It was really the parrot's fault, I assure you.**

 **-Mollycious**


	7. Revision of Plans

**Hi all! Thank you for your continued reading, and I hope that you would also enjoy reading this next chapter. :)**

 **Disclaimer: (as i have been remiss of my duty) Pride and Prejudice is Miss Austen's and Little Instructor Lizzy is merely the product of a free mind and flighty fingers. I do hope that Miss Austen is not rolling in her grave for the liberty we are taking in her novel. :D Anyway, on to the new chapter!**

* * *

 **Revision of Plans**

(Hertfordshire, 1804)

Mr. Bennet had been up before dawn, and from the view outside, the sun would not be soon in sight. The rain was relentlessly pouring, creating mud puddles on the lawn, and destroying his wife's newly tended rose and lily bed plots. Complaints and whines would definitely be coming from that corner, and it would do him well to remain in his study when she had awakened.

"Morning Papa." A grumble came from the door, revealing his unusually brooding sprite. The look on her face was as ominous as the dark clouds.

"Good morning. What has chased your sun away, Lizzy?" he asked as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I forgot to include the weather in my plans." Replied she as she searched for a book to read. Mr. Bennet knew his daughter well enough to be assured that she would soon recover her good humour - sooner than the ceasing of the rain.

"Well, my dear, you have all day to revise your plans. I am sure the weather would not keep you for long." He offered a smile and received one back, albeit wanly – it will do for now. He then returned his attention back to his ledger. However, before he could even contemplate the first digits, a shriek, accompanied by hurried footfalls, alarmed him of the coming onslaught of his wife. _Ah, peace!_

"Mr. Bennet! Oh! Mr. Bennet! Hill. Hill! Oh Jane, fetch your Papa, will you." Mr. Bennet had expected his wife to be in her hysterics, but the genuine distress tinting her voice worried him.

Mr. Bennet did not wait to be called, instead went to where he perceived the commotion, and the scenario demanded he act quickly. There on the couch laid Mrs. Bennet, moaning and having her usual attack of nerves with a touch of her unusual tears. A nervous servant was attending her with her usual smelling salt. While Jane was crying, a letter clutched in her trembling hands. Mr. Bennet's stomach lurched. It took him a brief moment to take in the scene before he was able to respond.

"Jane, what is it you are holding?"

"Oh, Papa!" Jane immediately ran forward.

He had rarely ever seen his Jane abandon her calm nature, thrusting the piece of paper in his larger hands.

Opening the said letter brought to him some dreaded feelings.

 _Dearest Papa and Mamma,_

 _You must, no doubt, know very well how much I love you so. And I know very well that you love me very much, too._

 _By now, you might have already heard of the falling out in our pirate crew. Indeed, Papa, despite my being the most intelligent First Mate, Captain Blackbeard, or rather my former Captain Blackbeard, Leader John Lucas, did not see me fit to lead his pirate crew upon his retirement, instead bestowed the most coveted position to that dandy Frank Churchill. He has just recently joined our crew, and has not been with us for an appropriate length of time to show his loyalty. Just because he is a handsome fellow does not give him an advantage to the captainship. I was not able to control my temper at his goading and punched him straight in the nose – for using your teachings in such a petty manner, I am deeply sorry._

 _I hope you can forgive me Papa for my impetuous behaviour. You know well enough that it is not in my nature to silently contemplate the injustice of my situation. No, I am afraid that I would cause mutiny, and that is the worst thing a pirate would ever contemplate. Even now, I berate myself for even letting it into my head. My loyalty will remain to the pirate crew until the day I breathe my last, but I shall never bow to the likes of that dandy, Frank Churchill._

 _He even dared to change our Jolly Roger into something bearing a royal crest! How did he ever think a royal would deign a pirate, nor even think to associate a pirate to a royal? It is an insult to a pirate. A pirate reigns free in the sea, and is not chained in a stiff throne awaiting his league of advisers to tell him what to do! He clearly had a lot of hair on his head, there's no space left for his brain - if he even has one. But I digress. I refuse to acknowledge him the new captain. I would have accepted the change if it was Peter Goulding, he is the second mate after all._

 _Now that **Captain Blackbeard** has gone to Oxford to explore the world and its wonders, I believe it is time for me as well to seek my own adventures. It is most unfair that the fairer sex is not allowed to explore the world. But I am grateful, very much so, that you have allowed me to explore the world through the books. I hope rather than believe that I have enough knowledge needed to face and experience the world._

 _I have read from one of your morning papers that a pirate ship had been found docking at oh! Forget you read that Papa. I shall not blot it; it makes my writing appear messy. In any case, I shall try my very best to garner the attention of the ship's Captain. I do so hope the Captain takes me as his apprentice. I shall work very hard, and show Captain Blackbeard that a member of the fairer sex is **capable** of piracy. I have plenty of examples, and one is even my namesake._

 _Indeed, Papa. I am in earnest. Only, I regret we would not be able to communicate any longer and that I am leaving all my beloved behind me, but adventure is calling me, Papa; and it tugs me ever so much. But do not worry about me Papa. Until I could pleasantly and honestly say 'Sono venuto._ _Ho visto. Ho vissuto. Sono felice con la mia vita' then I shall come and see you my beloved Papa._

 _Know that you are the most beloved in my heart. I do love Mamma and my sisters, not excluding Angel, and my brother._

 _Your dear daughter,_

 _Elizabeth Bennet_

 _P.S.: Soon to be Captain Lizzy._

Mr. Bennet was shocked, surprised, befuddled. His dearest Lizzy was running away from home. She was yet to be thirteen. The world outside was not as fancy and easy as she thought it was, not to mention the gallows awaiting the pirate life. _Lizzy what have you done?_

"Hill, call forth the footmen and order them to search for Lizzy. Where have you found this letter?" distraught and feeling his inadequacies, Mr. Bennet asked to no one, seating himself beside his wife.

"I found it atop her bedside table, Papa." Jane answered meekly, trying hard to will her tears away – she was unsuccessful.

"Have you any idea since when she has been gone?"

"No, Papa. But she has been terribly down when John Lucas went to Oxford. I have heard she has not been out with the crew as well and she is always staying up late and waking earlier by the day."

The poor old man stood to give his handkerchief to his distraught daughter. They had been the closest sisters, the very best of friends and he knew for a fact that Lizzy never hid things from Jane. John Lucas had been gone for over four days now, that would mean that his Lizzy had had enough time to plan. He read her letter again, hoping to find more clues.

He saw the passage where her fastidiousness failed her and immediately asked for the morning papers from the previous four days. He could not distinctly remember when he had read about the news of a pirate ship. He had to ask Lizzy.

"Jane, go ask Lizzy from which paper she had read about the pirate ship." The sobbing of his daughter reminded him that his Lizzy had ran away and he could not ask her until he had found her.

Alas, he could not waste his time searching for the information he needed. It was pouring cats and dogs; his Lizzy would not be able to go far in such an inclement weather. They would have to search fast, time was of the essence, and his daughter was resourceful enough to come up with a new plan. Thank God she knew not how to ride a horse!

He looked at the ominous sky and weighed his options. It would be faster if he rode a horse, but with such a weather as this, he would slip off his horse before he could find his sprite. He had to make up a plan very quick.

A plan.

A plan.

Then, it dawned on him. Had he not just had an interaction with a gloomy Lizzy bemoaning her ruined plans due to the weather? Had he not just spoken to her of having a whole day revising her plans?

 _Oh Lizzy, you would be the death of me._ Mr. Bennet had never been thankful of the rain.

"Hush, dear Jane. You need not worry."

"How could we not worry, Mr. Bennet. Your daughter is missing, has run off pirating? And with such a stormy weather, she could have well been… Oh! My nerves. First my Angel, and now my Lizzy has run off. I swear that child would be the death of me. You have to find her Mr. Bennet. Oh, my poor Lizzy. Oh, my poor nerves. I swear that Lucas boy had put these thoughts in that stubborn head of hers. Why does he have to pick that Churchill boy instead of my Lizzy? My Lizzy is a very clever girl.

I swear I would have to talk to that Churchill boy. He was not even half as good as Lizzy. Oh, my poor, poor Lizzy, out there in the storm. Mr. Bennet, you must find her this instant, and never let her with those pirates again. I swear I would not let any of my children play with that pirate crew again. Oh! My Lizzy! If Lucas only made her captain, she would not have run away, I am sure. Oh, my poor nerves."

Mr. Bennet never had a chance to speak his mind, finding amusement instead on his wife's inconsistent ramblings. But, of course, Mr. Bennet was not so cruel to his wife, nor was he so insensitive to his wife's ailments. He, himself, nearly had his own attack of nerves. "Mrs. Bennet, you need not worry, I assure you. Lizzy has not run off as you have feared."

"Not run off! Then what about her letter?" Mrs. Bennet sat up at his words.

"Aye, my dear. She is in the library, reading."

"You are sure? You are not teasing me?" asked a dubious Mrs. Bennet.

"My dear, however much I love to tease you, this is not a teasing matter."

"But you were panicking just now. You are only soothing my nerves, I am sure."

"And I assure you, Lizzy is in my library. I have just been with her before I heard of this commotion, and I got carried away by your and Jane's crying. In fact, you can accompany me if you like."

"No, no. I feel such fluttering all over me, I would not be able to stand, much else walk. You go talk to Lizzy. Tell her to not do this again, and she will not be allowed to play with that Churchill boy again. I will call her Captain Lizzy if she likes, but she will not run off in a pirate ship. You will bring her here, will you not? I want to see my girl."

Mr. Bennet took his leave from his wife and daughter and walked back to his library only to be surprised at the apprehensive and teary-eyed girl down the hallway. She must, no doubt, have heard of their conversation and was aware just how close she was to devastating her family.

"I am sorry, Papa. I am truly very sorry." She was now openly crying with her head still bowed unable to look at his disappointed face. She loved and respected Mr. Bennet – he was her favourite person – so much that she would never hope to lose his esteem. Especially, when she knows that she was her father's favourite among his children, despite the neighbourhood's claim that the new Bennet son would surely take her place.

"I hope you have learned from this Lizzy."

"I do, Papa. Truly, I have. Please, will you forgive me? I promise not to do it again, Papa. And I promise never to run off nor think of it even, ever again. I have not thought it would break Mamma so much. I thought for sure you would only be amused. Truly, Papa. That you would take it as just one of my usual adventures, I never thought it would worry you so, Papa.

Believe me. I thought only of it as an adventure. I am sorry. Forgive me, please? I promise never to do it again. I promise, Papa."

Despite his frown, Mr. Bennet believed her. She was the most stubborn of his children, he could very well admit that, but she, too, as much as she hated being wrong, could accept corrections and readily learn from her mistakes – that, after all, was how people grow. And he, too, as much as he hated to be in the wrong much like his Lizzy, had learned from this event. He had been lenient in undertaking his role as the patriarch of his home. Instead of correcting and guiding his children, he just found amusement from their antics, and even indulged them to keep his own peace.

He would say a piece of his mind now and then when he believed his children to have gone over the line. He had restricted Lizzy when walked all over Lambton without his knowledge. He had been angry when Jane and Lizzy fell off the apple tree and only admitted to an injury when he saw a swelling on Jane's arm and Lizzy needed to lay abed for days due to a dislocated ankle. He had rambled more than his wife did when Lizzy and Mary went to Meryton and spending the night at their Aunt Phillip's without their parents' knowledge.

He had punished them when Jane, Lizzy and Kitty entered the cave known for housing bats and snakes because they could not back down of a pirate challenge. He had a good talk with Lizzy and even disappointed her hopes of having a pet when she walked all around London playing with an unknown child and being publicly spanked by an old lady. He had spanked their hands when Lizzy and Lyddie exchanged their mother's smelling salt with that of the ground white pepper and Mrs. Bennet had to stay in her rooms because of her unceasing sneezes.

He had been solemnly strict when Lizzy snuck into the birthing room and surprising everyone as she cried over her still-born sister refusing to relinquish her hold on the blue babe. He had stayed them in his study when Lizzy and Kitty snuck out their month old brother to boast over their playmates – oh his Lizzy. His mischievous, lively sprite.

He only hoped his son, not yet half a year-old babe, would not grow to be as mischievous as his sister, nor would he be dragged in one of her mischiefs. Now that when thinking back, the name of his favourite daughter almost always came up in all the troubles he had gone through. He had to guide them with much firm resolution. Hoping against hope that it was not too late, especially with a doting and nervous wife who could not say no to her children. He could not blame her for that, he, too, admittedly found it hard to refuse their adorableness.

"Come, Lizzy." He opened his arms for her daughter. It was not very usual for Mr. Bennet to show his affectionate side as he was generally reserved in nature and prefer to laugh at every quirks and foibles in company. But he knew that comfort was foremost at the moment. He had never seen Lizzy sobbing except when she was a hungry babe, and only in such situations, not even when she tumbled and fell, nor injured herself. She would merely laugh her injuries off – it was one of the reasons why he favoured her.

"I would be a liar if I do not claim that I am disappointed in you, Lizzy." At this, Lizzy cried harder and even tried to escape from his embrace, but Mr. Bennet's hold only strengthened, determined to let Lizzy learn the importance of his family to him, and hoped to impress it upon her.

"But only because you thought it easy to just leave us for your adventures. Do you not love your family, Lizzy? Does adventure weigh greater than your family?"

"I do, Papa. I do love you, and Mamma, and Jane, Mary, Kitty, Lyddie, and Jamie, and even Angel." Was her muffled reply.

"Then however did you come to the notion of running away to a pirate ship? If you love us as you claim you do, you would have taken leave of us properly, and not through some paper. You would have considered our feelings. Did you not, my love? Did you not dislike the modiste for not respecting your wishes for a much paler coloured cloak? Did you not dislike the old lady for making a young girl cry? Did you not disapprove of Lyddie taking Kitty's doll without permission? Have you not disliked people for not caring for other's feelings? My Lizzy, tell me, what has your plan differing from such a reprehensible notion?"

"I am sorry, Papa. I have nothing to justify my actions. I am wrong to not think of how you might feel towards my disappearance. Please do not hate me, Papa."

"My Lizzy, I do not hate you. There is nothing in this world that would make me love you less, my love. My family is the only treasure that I have, and I could not bear to lose any of you once more. You will not do this again, will you promise that, my love?"

Lizzy could only nod.

"And my dear, I know just how much you love to play pirates, but you are almost thirteen, much as I hate to concede, still, I believe your mother has the right of it. You have to learn to face the polite society, and act the daughter of a gentleman." Without looking, Mr. Bennet could feel the sadness and consternation of his beloved. This was the one thing that his Lizzy claimed to dread and fear, more than the horses in his stable, yet there was nothing he could do to save his daughter from the inevitable.

Soon all his daughters would grow to be ladies – an event he, too, dreaded and always pushed out of his mind thinking that he had more time to indulge in their company as children. At least, his son would stay in Longbourn, but his daughters would need to settle and call another house their home.

Unwittingly he sobbed an apology. "Forgive me my love. If only I have the power to freeze the time and have you all remain as children."

Lizzy shook her head, "Mm." she looked up to Mr. Bennet and gave him a vibrant smile, too bright to be genuine, but Mr. Bennet was soothed at her thought of reassuring him. "No, Papa. You need not apologize. I have told you, have I not. I have known it, ever since Jane refused to play pirates with me, preferring to knit and stitch and paint tables with Mamma, I have known that I have to one day keep up to the society' expectations of me as a lady. I knew I would have to face reality and abandon my pirate illusions." Unable to keep up with her own equanimity, she hid her face to Mr. Bennet's chest.

"Papa, could you promise me, just this one time, before my birthday, indulge me on, say my last request as pirate Lizzy…" she hesitated and as if changing her mind shook her head and looked up again at Mr. Bennet, "buy me a pirate bird?"

Mr. Bennet knew he would never know what his daughter's true request was, and believed that Lizzy knew him well enough to have to reconsider her request. He did hope that this was a step to her own growth as a considerate person, but not so much as to preclude her own happiness.

"Shall we reassure your mother of your presence, and that she could still enjoy your naughty antics?" Mr. Bennet winked at his daughter. "And later, we could expand more of your Italian. Do you think we could persuade your sisters to join us?"

Lizzy took his proffered arm as she wiped her teary face while thinking of her sisters' would-be-responses. This would be the first time for them to be invited in her lessons with her father. Mr. Bennet had never immersed himself on their education, preferring to let them find and pursue their own favoured subjects, only ever training them to a round of punching and kicking – a sort of self-defence he explained to placate Mrs. Bennet's nerves once she found out about the activity.

"I believe they will be surprised. Jane, I think, will be glad; Mary, more so. She has always been reading every book that I finish. Kitty will join in only if Lyddie also joins. But they would be cooped up inside with nothing to amuse themselves, so maybe they will be persuaded to sit long enough to learn at least the basic expressions and the pronouns."

And just as soon, father and daughter found their feet – emotions stable, resolutions firm, hearts steadfast. And with equal steps made their way to a fussing Mrs. Bennet and a relieved Jane.

Mr. Bennet, as his usual self, would have made an excuse to extract himself from his wife's effusions and lamentations, but with a new perspective of his own self remained in the room, and delighted in the assurance that his family remains whole. Soon, his other children would be down for breakfast, and for once, he enthusiastically anticipated their jubilant clatters and playful titters on the breakfast table, and throughout the long day ahead of him, and tomorrow - until the day they decided to leave his protection _properly_.

* * *

 **Thank you for your patronage! (LOL)**

 **Really, I thank you my dear readers.**

 **\- Mollycious**


	8. Part of Growing Up

**A/N: Hello dear readers! Forgive me for making you wait for so long. I'm afraid my brain had been caught up in more seriousness which does not quite suit the tone of this story so I had it rested for a while.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Part of Growing Up**

(Hertfordshire, 1804)

It had been widely known in the little town of Meryton in Hertfordshire, that the young pirate Lizzy has vowed to leave the life of piracy. Many of whom have heard this news were concerned for surely their little pirate was feeling out of sorts when she had declared such a speech.

Among them was one Sir William Lucas, who have just been knighted over a month ago. The talks of his knighthood had been terribly eclipsed by the unprecedented move of pirate Lizzy, even the retirement of his son as Captain Blackbeard had not been talked about as more than just a passing comment.

But, Sir William of course knew well enough why this sudden talk of her retirement from the long-lived piracy in Meryton had left the country in tumult of concerns and emotions. That was because no one would believe it of the girl; Lizzy had loved the Blackbeard pirates ever since she was small. Therefore, such gossips would soon come to pass, and Meryton would be speaking again of his knighthood.

 **P &P**

The Blackbeard Pirates had been there for series of generations, starting from the first line of the Harrington's upon entering the county, and passed down from Captain to the man of his choosing. In fact, Sir William Lucas, in his childhood had once been hailed Captain Blackbeard, 'till he passed it down to Mr. Phillips once he came out of age. Then on the title went to Mr. Barnes, then to his own son, John, and now to Frank Churchill. Now, this generation had rather put the Blackbeard pirates in a precarious situation.

Really, Sir William could not blame his son for choosing the Churchill boy, instead of Peter Goulding. Frank was a promising boy. He had such a lively disposition that was very much like Lizzy's, only tending to be more inclined to that of a dandy's attitude; while Peter Goulding was somewhat of a shy nature, and no doubt would be over-shadowed by the prominent figure of the then-first mate pirate Lizzy. Well, if Lizzy were a boy, she no doubt would have been the new captain, but of course, that could not be, as she was born female. Truly, had she been a boy, she would have made a better captain than Frank.

 **P &P**

He had heard tales of her punching the poor Churchill boy's nose but did not believe it. Not until he saw the proof during the Sunday morning services. The lad's good looks had been dented by a slightly broken nose – which still did not deter many young girls to pronounce him handsome – even his eldest daughter Charlotte Lucas. If anything, Frank must be thankful to Lizzy for garnering more sympathies from the ladies with his injury.

But that was not the news that had him so daunted. He was baffled, to be sure when it was Mr. Bennet and Mr. Morris – the designated solicitor who keeps all the legalities and formalities of the pirate crew – who approached him, and not Mr. Churchill – the adoptive father of the injured lad. As the acting magistrate, he had expected to hear some words of apology coming from the Bennet's quarter, but no, he was to be disappointed. Then came Mr. Bennet's request to have word with him on the morrow. He observed that Mr. Churchill did looked their way many a time before finally departing in their carriage. Lizzy, he did see, along with the Bennet girls and matron. If Lizzy did not wear a contrite expression, he fancied himself too far to note the countenance of the little girl.

Monday morning came and the sunlight lit the threshold of Lucas lodge, darkened by the shadows of Mr. Bennet and Mr. Morris. There was a brief passing of papers but not a minute to pause and peruse them. It was then not so surprising when Sir William choked on his tea when Mr. Bennet spoke.

"My girls wish to retire from the crew. As of today, they are no longer a part of the Blackbeard Pirates." As if done with the whole business, Mr. Bennet casually stood, delivered his goodbye, bowed and deftly left his study; he had not even touched his tea.

Sir William Lucas was extremely caught off guard. Lizzy retiring was something he already heard about, but all the Bennet girls?

Mr. Morris then took the floor as Sir William had yet to close his gaping mouth. "Here, I have all their resignation letters, everything has been signed by the concerned parties – only needing your seal of approval as the magistrate." Mr. Morris then handed him another set of papers, all five distinctly similar, excepting the name from whom the paper belonged.

Mr. Morris heaved an almost grievous sigh and with a slumped form softly spoke his blues, "Charming little girls. Such a great loss for the crew." Then he turned his pained eyes to him, "Sir William, pray tell me sir, what shall happen to the crew?"

It was not until late afternoon when Sir William found his wits. Lady Lucas saw his distracted mood and inquired. The next morning, all the talks within the Meryton parlours were of the Bennet's early resignation from the crew.

While it was expected that they would eventually leave it, the suddenness of it all gave rise to speculations. Many connected it to Lizzy's punching the new _Captain_ – why, it was a start for mutiny. The more sensible of the little girl's plight, though, connected it to the implied inequality of the sex – why, there have been lady pirate captains in the seas, why could not a little girl be captain to a local pirate crew, which was only there to entertain the children while their parents were entertaining themselves?

 **P &P**

It was not long until the issue of captaincy and how Lizzy could have been a suitable captain as well as Frank Churchill was raised. Every tongue spoke of how Lizzy could have served well as captain, even some of the Blackbeard pirates, themselves, felt the loss of the previous first-mate. Less and less children went to the pirate _ship_ (just a cottage really; built on the lands of Mr. Harrington). When spoken to, they would bemoan the dullness of the new captain's games.

Peter Goulding would say, "Churchill only entertains the girls. He is a pansy – always playing prince and princess. Lizzy would have led us to a race to some cave or a swim to the lake, or tree climbing. We would all be laughing by now, and not skulking around eating burnt cookies Mrs. Churchill bought."

Sir William was very surprised at the usually shy boy speaking at length that his verbosity flew out to the farthest corner of the world, never to return that day. He could sympathize with the current lack of energy of the crew. He was once a lad, too. Hearing of all the games Lizzy had shared to the crew made him excited and feel like a fresh child once again. If he could, he would have joined them on their races as well.

They also played such games during his captaincy, and only one would not join them, opting to sit under a tree with only his books for company. Well, Thomas Bennet had never really enjoyed pirating, not as much as his own Lizzy seemed to do. He would laugh at them all, despite his being a part of the crew as well. He must be behind Lizzy's withdrawal.

But, back to the problem at hand. What must he do to prevent the breaking of the Blackbeard Pirates, which had become an important legacy to those of Hertfordshire folks. Since Lizzy's withdrawal, most of the crew wanted to go with her. Apparently, Lizzy's games were much more interesting than that of Frank, another reason was Frank's decision to repaint their jolly roger to add a crown to it – this, as stated by Mrs. Phillips, was also one major reason why Lizzy decided to leave.

As magistrate of the beloved county, Sir William Lucas could not just leave this time-changing occurrence to destroy the legacy that had been running for over 30 generations. It had been more than just a hundred-year legacy, and to be threatened by a change of jolly roger - a jolly roger that had been as old as the legacy, well, it cannot be. It just cannot be. He must pay a call to the Bennet family.

 **P &P**

"Ah." Mr. Bennet indifferently acknowledged Sir William's entrance in his study. He had received many gentlemen callers, all inquiring after the Blackbeard Pirate's future. Truth be told, he did not care a single thing about it. Ah, no. In all honesty, he did care about it very much – that was when his daughters, especially Lizzy, were so engrossed by it.

He had hoped that the crew, with the changing times, would also be more open to new things. However, it was not to be and there went all his daughters. In fact, after Lizzy's withdrawal, all his daughters seemed to be drawn to his home. They no longer frolic about the country in the mornings but flock in the house, except for Lizzy of course.

After having her withdrawal formally acknowledged, Lizzy had spent the better hours of morning walking about the country – she called them exercise. Jane sometimes would accompany her when she was given leeway by her mother from learning whatever ladies were ought to do. While his remaining three daughters would disturb his library, searching for whatever books he had placed in the shelves that were allowable to them.

Well, just Mary was actually reading. Kitty and Lydia would displace all his books and re-arrange them in colours that pleased them. It did not matter to him; it was quite pleasing to the eyes. They had rather enjoyed coming in and out of his library after that fateful day, and he had never thought that he would also enjoy such a sight.

Indeed, they would come and go, but they have learned to temper their enthusiasm to not disturb his attentions from his own book. He rather enjoyed the times they would jump on him when on his leisure. It was rewarding to observe Mary interacting more with her sisters, see Kitty voicing her own thoughts, and watch Lydia doing more worthwhile things. But the most rewarding of all was Mrs. Bennet's lessening use for smelling salts. Dare he believe that soon those salts would be forgotten altogether?

The only drawback, really was Lizzy's melancholic attitude. Not really melancholic, but rather pensive expression. She was still as animated as ever, but lately, she seemed to be more contemplative when she believes herself to be alone. Before, Lizzy never seemed to have an idle time. If she was not with the crew, she would be analysing maps and reading about geography in his book room, or she would be practicing the pianoforte as she believed that it was a necessary skill for a pirate.

Mrs. Bennet had tried to assure him that it was only because she was nearing 'that' age and so he did try his best to come to terms with it. Still, it saddened him. He had enjoyed the afternoons when Lizzy practiced her piano skills, and when deemed perfect by herself, her enthusiastic playing to entertain them in the evenings. To date, he had never seen her sit on the piano bench.

The one time he saw her, she was slumped, fingering the ivory keys, yet never pressing to make a sound. He knew… he felt his daughter's longing keenly.

"Lizzy, why have you not been playing lately? Do you not like to play the pianoforte anymore?" Kitty asked her sister from her perch on the drawing table.

"Indeed not, Kitty." Lizzy answered softly but not looking at her sister.

"Silly, Kitty." Lydia giggled – somehow, she had picked up on the Harrington girls' favourite exclamation. "Then why, Lizzy? Do you not want to play music anymore?" still, her attention was caught by her sister's comment.

"That's not it, Lyddie."

"Silly, Lyddie." This time, it was Kitty who giggled at her sister.

Mr. Bennet intended to check their words, however, he was more intent to learn the workings of his second daughter's mind. "Then why? I do wonder why you don't practice anymore. I thought you wished to be the best pianist."

Lizzy heaved a great sigh and played a faltering do-re-mi before answering with barely concealed wistfulness, "For what it's worth, I am no longer a pirate. Being good at the pianoforte is no longer necessary, for I shall not be able to play in a ship." Another sigh.

Quite suddenly, she bubbled in laughter and addressed Mary with her trademark grin, "Worry not, my dear Mary, for I still shall teach you how to play. Though I fear that I shall be a poor instructor."

Mary looked upon her sister with a serious mien – she always was serious observed Mr. Bennet – "Indeed, Lizzy. I worry not at all. I have long known your propensity to share your knowledge in everything you deemed necessary to share. Mayhap if you could not be a pirate, you may become a governess?" then she turned her attention to her Papa. "Papa, do you think Lizzy could become a governess?"

And quite suddenly, Mr. Bennet found himself in a disturbing quandary for in that instant, all his daughters shared their dreams for future employment.

Kitty wanted to be a painter, could she become a painter, and also, are there painters that paints on dresses.

Lydia said that when she grew older, she would like to buy a lot of bonnets and dresses, then she will pull them apart to make them look better. She even showed him the _dress_ (really just a piece of cloth wrapped around the doll and knotted around its neck – a rather scandalous attire) she made for her doll, Lolita – was she not just as charming as she? She said she tried to make Jamie a dress as well, but Mary thought it too frilly for Jamie, so she pulled it apart as well. She would gift it to Jamie when his birthday came.

Then Mary said she wanted to become a parson. Said it looked to be a very respectable occupation.

For once, he wished that they could just become pirates had they wanted it. Well, as they had been sharing all their dreams, might as well have all his girls confess.

He looked at Jane who was too mild to join the chaos that were her sisters. Immediately, the trio sobered and looked up to their sister with anticipation. The attention only succeeded to make Jane demure further. His look persevered and soon was rewarded with her shy and halting reply, but by the end of her statement, she found her own courage, "Someday, Papa, I hope to… have a home of my own to fill with happiness and love, like we have here at Longbourn."

It soothed him that at least Jane had the _proper_ inclination, it reminded him, though, that this daughter of his would soon be declared out in society and it would be just a matter of years before she left him for her own home.

Then he looked to Lizzy who was again slumped on the bench, again that contemplative look in her eyes directed on the floor.

"Lizzy?" he prompted.

"I have yet to find what makes me happiest, Papa. I would at least give Mary's recommendation a try. Perhaps it would suit me well were I not able to catch a husband." Ah, at least, Lizzy's humour was still intact.

 **P &P**

It was not until Sir William cleared his throat that Mr. Bennet's musings were interrupted.

"Thank you for approving of my girls' resignations, Lucas." Mr. Bennet spoke distractedly as he found himself a more comfortable position on his chair.

"In that I most fully regret my inaction to prevent such a thing. Bennet, I find I must speak frankly with you. I have been to visit the crew to observe on the previous days. I have heard the fun escapades your daughter Lizzy has led the crew, and truly, her games are nothing but capital. Your daughter is worthy of being called a gem."

With this pronouncement, Mr. Bennet interjected, "But not the gem polite society would welcome – and you know that full well, Lucas. If you are here to talk me of returning my girls in the crew, I must disappoint you. My daughters are gently born and the society expects them to behave as gently bred ladies do, which most assuredly would not be learnt by parading as pirates about Meryton."

"But the Blackbeard Pirates is a special kind, Bennet. It is a rather capital idea of entertaining children, instead of having them play with unguarded mischief." At the last pronounced words, Mr. Bennet should be forgiven for laughing at his old friend. _Unguarded mischief – no words put together had been more foolish._

"Tell me Lucas, why do you insist on having them back, what about your daughter? You could just as easily return her to the crew."

Sir William looked deflated – it was obvious from the very beginning that Bennet would not make it easy for him. "You know very well that my Charlotte is well past the age of gallivanting about town as a pirate. And it was Lizzy's leadership that most of the crew wanted back. Truly, Bennet, the crew is in a precarious situation. It may not at all last long with the constant lessening of attendees. I have seen the log myself just this morning, and noticed only about half the usual numbers, most of them girls. Most of the boys just skulk about the cottage; they miss playing your daughter's games."

In all the years of their acquaintance, Mr. Bennet was surprised that the usually affable William Lucas could also be morose. Although, such a change of countenance was not enough to shake Mr. Bennet's resolve.

"You must be confused." answered he. "Churchill is their captain, is he not. It is his responsibility to lead his crew, and not my daughters'."

Seeing his friend about to speak, Mr. Bennet held up his hand and looked him straight in the eyes, "I admit to speaking my thoughts and fears of their playing pirates to my Lizzy, but it was not I who made the decision. Naturally, without Lizzy's prompting them to play pirates anymore, the other three wanted out as well. Jane, as you must know, had long absented herself from the crew. I did nothing to persuade nor dissuade them, I still believe my daughters have the right to speak their minds.

"Lizzy is a bright child, Lucas. She has sense enough to draw the line where fantasy and reality departs. She had long accepted the fact that she could not play pirates forever, that she must grow and understand how our society works. I know that your Charlotte is a sensible girl as well, and I believe that you understand my sentiments well on the matter."

Defeated, Sir William soon took his leave, but unlike Mr. Bennet, he finished two cups of his tea, and even three morsels of shortbread and a slice of fruitcake. If asked how this came about, Sir William could only wonder how capital those treats were. Mrs. Bennet truly served the best in her plates.

Nevertheless, the issue was still hanging on his head. The issue of his knighthood being replaced by the Bennet's retirement he had accepted with reserve, but soon, his natural gregariousness took place and it was no longer clouding his countenance.

Still, he was reluctant to leave the issue at hand, such a legacy – a very important legacy – was at risk of being disbanded, dissolved, forgotten. It was an equally precious legacy for all of Meryton folk. He must at least speak with Lizzy.

He went back to Mr. Bennet's study and was given permission to speak to the child.

Immediately, he observed that the air around the child was much calm – still lively, but her exuberance was diminished somewhat, it was more proper-like, more lady-like. This transformation made him wonder how children grow so quickly. With his very own eyes, he had observed how this precocious little girl turned into such a lady of confidence and lightness of step, her mischief-filled eyes turning into brightly intelligent ones, and her once run-a-mile mouth spoke with everything proper. At least, Miss Lizzy addressed him properly, unlike her father.

"Good afternoon, Sir William, I trust you find everything in our little town well."

"Good afternoon, to you, too, Miss Lizzy. Yes, yes, my dear Miss Lizzy. Everything in Meryton is well and good. You are well?"

"As well as you find me to be, Sir William."

"Miss Lizzy, you are a very intelligent girl, and I hope you would consider my offer. I came here with one purpose and I must find myself to speak frankly and deliver my point across to you, as your father could not be persuaded to acquiesce to my request. Would you hear me, Miss Lizzy?"

"Surely, Sir William."

"Thank you, Miss Lizzy. I would not prolong it anymore as it truly affects me so and I find my thoughts quite distracted. I could barely resolve the issue of Mr. Benton's scullery maid's and Mr. Goulding's stable boy's running away with one of Mr. Wilson's horses. The effects of your sudden retirement cling onto my mind like scales to my eyes. I could barely see to another of my tasks." Beseechingly, he took a look at the contrite girl.

"I beg you forgive me, Sir William. It was not my intention to stir an uproar with my retirement. I only hope that you accept my sincerest apologies and acknowledge that I have thought of my withdrawal deeply, and I have yet to regret my decision."

"Miss Elizabeth…" somehow it sounded more suitable an address, "truly you humble me. But if you will, would you listen to my request and return to the crew? I know that your playmates miss you terribly. You would not want to disappoint them, would you?"

"Again, Sir William, you must forgive me. The crew had been almost a second family to me, sir. In spite of that, I am withdrawing. I hope that you would recognize the firmness of my resolve. I am not to return to the crew, sir. No matter the inducements. Even if I return, time will come that would necessitate my leaving, I have only advanced it a bit. Surely, sir, you must understand. And I hope that you know me well enough that I mean what I say."

 **P &P**

Mr. Bennet and Lizzy stayed in the study even long after Sir William left.

"Do you truly wish it, Lizzy? To leave the pirate crew?" Mr. Bennet asked his daughter intently.

"I do Papa. It is not simply because I have to face the polite society soon, no. I care not about how they would perceive my person."

"What is it then, my sprite? What has convinced you to leave your beloved pirate life behind?"

"Need you really inquire, Papa." She casted him a teasing glance. "What better inducement than a silly dandy for a captain?" she giggled, while Mr. Bennet fought hard to remain serious or he would never know the truth from her.

As if reading his thoughts, she composed herself and answered seriously, "I could simply not submit myself to a leader who I do not respect, and whose principles greatly vary from mine. Believe me when I say, Papa, that I am glad to be free from it. His and my beliefs and interests are so different we would only create a divide in the crew which is more dangerous than my leaving. Surely the boys will find new games to amuse themselves, and I do hope Frank gets tired in his foolishness soon."

Mr. Bennet ignored her attempt at levity – he would have joined her had it been three months ago. He pursued the tone of seriousness. "Then why the melancholy, my dear. You are not one for blue moons, I believe you have said that, but observing you as you are now, I could not perceive any hint of happiness."

Lizzy smiled, a smile Mr. Bennet had seen before. It was the smile she had given him when she relayed her fears to him about understanding society, it was the smile she had given him to soothe him off his guilt at not having the control of time. It was a smile that told him his precious, precious sprite was maturing. An inevitable progress to life. His preciously innocent little sprite was understanding more of the world, and in the process, was learning to conceal a part of her heart from the world.

Soon, her honesty would temper into measured civility. Soon, her precociousness would be tampered with subjectivity. Soon, her wit will be curbed to demureness. Soon, his little sprite would be no more, forever cocooned to the _proper_ lady the English society expected of her.

"Well, as Mamma said, it was only because I am at _that_ age."

"If you say so, my dear. If you say so."

* * *

 **Thank you very much!**

 **PS: I have been told that I may need a beta reader... (wink, wink)**

 **Poor me, all my friends are busy with the RL. It seems that I am the only one living in quite a fantasy (but if you must know, I am only escaping to here whenever I find RL daunting.)**

 **Reading and writing soothes my heart.**

 **What about you guys, what soothes yours and would you like to be my sweet beta?**

 **I am rambling.**

 **Oh, PPS: I know that you all have been wanting to read something about Mr. Darcy. Do not worry, we shall have Mr. Darcy next time. Only give me time to write it to my heart's content.**

 **Again, Thank you very much.**


	9. The Gentleman

**AN: I am so sorry to have stayed blanked out for far too long. I was caught up with school and school and school and also... well, other beautifully written fanfic stories out there. But mostly, it was hard putting into words an imagined scenario. But here it is! I present to you the next chapter!**

 **BUT! Before that let me explain some things.**

 **From chapter 7, Lizzy's plan to become a full-fledged pirate by running away and becoming apprenticed by the pirate captain was thwarted by the rain. She wished for something but did not voice it to Mr. Bennet, instead masking it with the wish for a pirate bird.**

 **And so, in this chapter, Mr. Bennet was to let Lizzy enjoy being a pirate before reaching the age where playing pirates would no longer be deemed childlike, but also unladylike.**

 **Now, onto our beloved Pirate Lizzy's last voyage!**

* * *

 **The Gentleman and the Pirate**

(London, 1804)

Autumn. Browning leaves. Shedding trees. Chilling winds. The season could not be more attuned to Mr. Darcy's feelings.

It had been three years since he had lost his cherished wife, and it seemed that she took with her his light. The memories of that final day have been most ingrained in his mind that he could easily lose himself as if he was reliving the woeful day. Her last words of love in the most tender of voices still ringing in his ear. Her warm touch still lingering on his face. And her sweet sorrowful smile still constricting his heart in a painfully gentle manner.

They were both in that carriage, in that dreadful accident – he should have been the one in the grave, and she should have been the one comforting their children – which he had failed to give so consumed was he in his own grief. Simply looking at them reminds him so much of his wife that his grief lumps in his throat he could barely communicate with them without constantly clearing his throat. Even more when he was with his charming Georgiana, who looked so much like her mother, he could barely look at her. It was a bittersweet respite that Fitzwilliam was in Cambridge.

He knew he was doing injustice by corresponding more to his godson than to his own son, but he feared that his son would easily read between the lines and would find out how weak his father actually was. And as a father and a master to a great estate, he must remain strong and act as the rock to the hundreds of people under his name – but comforting his children was a different matter altogether. He was guilt ridden with his neglect, and he knew his wife would not approve of him. But what else could he do?

"Good day Mister, and forgive me if I may beg your pardon to move a little away. I'm afraid I would be needing the bench for my climbing down."

Perplexed, Mr. Darcy did as was bid, and easily caught sight of a young girl sitting on the tree beside his bench. All his previous thoughts were banished by the sight. There was a girl dressed like a gentleman's daughter apart from a bandana that closed over her left eye, a triangular hat on her head, a sword of sorts slung to her hips, and a rather huge parrot perched on her slim shoulder – and to top it all off, a smile bordering between sorry and mischief on her face.

"Good day, Miss. May I help you down?" he asked a little mystified.

The girl smiled at him before declining his offer, instead asked him to turn around as she scampered down the tree. He readily obliged with his own apologies for his insensitivity.

"Not at all good sir. You were not aware of my presence atop the tree, and I gather you were much distracted." She stated as she hopped off the bench.

Hearing the stomp of feet on the ground, Mr. Darcy turned back to this candid girl who seemed to him rather familiar. "May I introduce myself?"

"It would be an honour, I assure you, good sir."

As soon as he heard her last words, a thought clicked in his mind and remembered a little girl in a pastry shop promising to abduct his son as soon as she became a captain of sorts – and from what he could infer of her current appearance, a pirate captain she was to be.

"Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire at your service." He gallantly bowed.

A curious look crossed her face which was soon brushed off by a glint in her eyes and a naughty tone in her accent. "Pirate Lizzy from the notorious Black… Brownbeard Pirate Crew I am, and this is Sir Francis Drake, my gallant pirate bird, he is."

"Ah, pirates." Mr. Darcy mused, now diverted, one could hardly imagine he was the melancholy old man just minutes ago, "Will it be correct to assume that Pirate Lizzy comes from the name of England's famous queen, Queen Elizabeth? And Sir Francis Drake from the famous corsair known in Spanish as _el Draque_?"

With his revelation of such knowledge a gasp escaped pirate Lizzy, a pleasant surprise remained on her face. "You are indeed correct, good Sir but on one point alone. Pirate Lizzy comes from the famous pirate Lady Elizabeth Killigrew. Queen Elizabeth for a pirate's name, hardy imaginable, aye? I would sooner find myself hanging in the gallows."

Of course, Mr. Darcy could not but help laugh. "Aye, I would hate to see such a notorious pirate hanging. An awful sight it must be."

She leaned in with her hand on the side of her mouth and whispered with her eyes flicking from side to side. "Aye. Better my true form remains a secret." Then she composed herself again. "I am glad we share the same sentiments, good sir."

"Will you honour me with your grand adventures at sea, pirate Lizzy." To this the girl sparkled with delight and eagerly jumped up the bench, assuming a defiant pose of a sailor pointing on her heading with a wooden sword.

"Climb up Mate, a grand adventure awaits us in the horizon!" to which her parrot exclaimed, "Adventure! Adventure!"

"Aye, Captain." Mr. Darcy could not but chuckle sitting himself on their imaginary ship. To which the parrot returned "Uh-oh" Mr. Darcy was confused.

"I beg your pardon, good sir." Pirate Lizzy solemnly stated "to be captain I aspire very much, but you see, Mr. John Lucas, former captain of mine, thought me not fit to be the new Captain Blackbeard, so to Leader Frank Churchill it was given. A dandy leader he is, too. And sailing solo, I am now." Mr. Darcy's heart went out to the sorry sigh she let out.

"But it is of no import." As long as her sigh was, the quickness of how her spirits rallied from her disappointment inspired Mr. Darcy. _If I could but have a light like yours._ A sorrowful sigh of his own escaped his lips but not pirate Lizzy's notice.

"Hold on tight to the ship, Mate. I would not have you taken by the turbulent waves, however blue they may be!" she exclaimed with exuberance, as if she was indeed taking him to some grand ocean adventure.

The young missy may not know how refreshing her company was, but he was grateful to have ran across her in such a manner.

"Hold on tight! Hold on tight!" Sir Francis, too.

 **P &P**

Every day in the afternoon, after conducting his business, Mr. Darcy would walk around Hyde Park hoping to pass a little bit of time with a lively pirate Lizzy. Sometimes he would be successful, oft times he would just be walking around the serpentine when assured that his lively friend was not around, and there would be some days when it was the pirate that would surprise him – not that the little imp ever failed to do so. He could not recall a time, nor a conversation that he had not been surprised at and by her.

But the story that had found him deeply interested was about a dragon lady spewing acids and a pretty little angel in distress which was supposedly the prisoner of the said dragon. The story had sounded very familiar to him, only that certain details were not as hyperbolic as she had made. He could actually trace some traits of the dragon lady to his contemptuous sister-in-law, and though he had so wished to negate it, found the pretty little angel in distress to be nearly as similar as his own dear cherub Georgiana. The conclusion of her story had immediately cleared his clouds and as he remembered how vibrant little Georgiana had been after that debacle, his wonder to this little pirate could not but add more.

Pirate Lizzy would often tell him stories of her 'adventures' which greatly amused him – he wished he had brought Georgiana with him to London (especially after hearing that this would be the last grand adventure before the pirate's birthday), but contented himself to writing every bits and pieces of pirate Lizzy's stories, no more no less. He would write them as soon as he got home, and would send it express to his patiently waiting daughter. He would have loved to send for her, but he would quickly perish the thought.

They would laugh at her misadventures and sometimes they would play finding adventures around the park. Most of the people who walked around the park would laugh at their antics although some were not equally amused, and others even had the audacity to suggest he seek some medical advice, which he of course just glared at. He may not be titled, but his name carried a prominent influence.

There was this Mr. Bertram who, while pirate Lizzy and Captain Davy Jones (who was being played by the influential Mr. Darcy) were having their wooden sword battle, went up to them and interrupted their intense battle.

"Mr. Darcy!" he said, bowing to Captain Davy Jones.

"Mr. Bertram." Mr. Darcy bowed in return, in as much dignity as a huffing man could have.

Pirate Lizzy, being a pirate that she was, wholly impassioned in her character immediately called out to the intruder. She was winning the battle! "Want to be the feed for the mighty foul-breathed kraken, mate?"

Sir Francis echoed in as much threat as he could, "Feed to the Kraken!"

Mr. Darcy gave her a pointed look, that earned him an insincere "Oops" from the notorious pirate Lizzy, while Mr. Bertram gave her a shocked yet amused look.

"May I introduce to you, Miss Eli- ", but Mr. Darcy was prevented from continuing in this manner by a rather loud "Ahem" from the little miss. "Forgive me. Bertram, this is Pirate Lizzy from the notorious Blackbeard Pirate Crew, and Sir Francis Drake. Pirate Lizzy, Sir Francis, my good friend, Mr. Edmund Bertram of Thornton Lacey Parsonage."

Mr. Bertram was all astonishment. It took him a long time before he could swallow what he had just regarded. _Surely Mr. Darcy did not just say what he had just said?_ Regaining his wit, he cleared his throat and acknowledge the introduction. And the three – or four rather – of them played pirates together until pirate Lizzy was politely reminded by her escort of the time.

It was amusing, really, to watch old Mr. Darcy playing pirates with a child in Hyde Park of all places. But such amusement could hardly preclude the waddle of tongues and some disapprobation from the ton. If they had not known how deeply in love Mr. Darcy with his late wife, most would have believed pirate Lizzy was a bastard of his. They shared the same colouring – they would whisperingly suspect.

And it had amazed everyone, indeed, most of the ton held their breath in stupefaction when old Mr. Darcy himself declared that he would not be averse to the idea of having pirate Lizzy as one of his child. If he could but arrange a marriage between this lively pirate, with his, now too, serious and aloof son, he would in an instant (even remembering the little girl's promise to abduct his son once she became captain). Still, pirate Lizzy was but a child, and he loved his son too much to bind him where his heart did not lie, although he believed his son would not be opposed to having a meeting with this Miss Elizabeth Bennet in the near future. She was just the light his son needed, just as how he and his dearest Georgiana had needed her.

He certainly will not regret ever having met pirate Lizzy and he was sure that his son would be delighted, indeed, to be reacquainted to his avowed abductor.

It was with cheerful air did Mr. Darcy meet with his lawyers the day before he was to depart from London. He would miss his little friend, err, mate but was happy in the thought that soon he would be in the presence of his own little elf and has in even much lighter mood as he planned all the adventures the two of them could have in the grand estate. He must build them a small ship, indeed he must. And what great practice it would be for his daughter's painting skills to have their own colours flying atop the ship's mast.

It was, everyone claimed, a very different Mr. Darcy who had come home to Pemberley, eagerly searching for his daughter, embracing the child even, which the man 'before' had never even deemed to look at after his wife's passing.

Before Lady Anne's passing, Mr. Darcy was a reserved but warm person, and became rather stiff and cold and even melancholic at his wife's passing, preferring his godson's company to that of his own children, but this new Mr. Darcy was jovial and playful even. No one would have ever thought of Mr. Darcy having a small ship built and coursing through the lake in front of his home, and even playing Prince Charming to his delighted daughter.

Mr. Darcy had at first offered a game of pirate, but dear sweet Georgiana had a preference for the fairy tales – one thing old Mr. Darcy would not have known if he had never made the first step to knowing his own daughter.

And when master Fitzwilliam had come back for the Christmas season, what a rare sight, indeed, for all the tenants and staffs of Pemberley, to see the whole family playing down the lake. Master Fitzwilliam being the new Prince Charming, as he was younger and much more handsome than old Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Darcy playing the evil pirate, and of course, Miss Darcy playing the princess. Sometimes Mr. Darcy's godson would also play with them as the Captain's lackey.

It was everything jubilant. Such joyful a scene that everyone, staffs and house guests included, hoped to always encounter in the magnificent estate. One could not wish for anything else.

Indeed, one, or two, would wish for those euphoric days to not have ended. But just as sure as the leaves would fall in the autumn, the flame of life would be snuffed once its purpose had been driven.

Content and happy with how his life had been spent, Mr. Darcy breathed his last on earth. He was anticipating a much greater happiness in joining his dearly missed wife, who had prepared his welcoming for five long years.

* * *

 **Once again, thank you all my dear readers for your continued support of me. Your reviews are enough to keep me sane from my overbearing subjects this semester. I hope to hear from you again!**

 **Thank you very much!**

 **-mollycious**

 **PS: If any of you wants to beta for this story, I would greatly appreciate your support. I know my grammar is not always correct, and so I hope to find my own matey as this story sails until it docks to its desired port. ^_^**


End file.
